Yin and Yang
by Tiger-Serenity
Summary: Author's Note!
1. The Story Begins

I know…I know…  I added and changed part of this story for a reason.  Unfortunately, in order to understand some of the later parts, you have to reread the entire story.  Gomen!  ^_^ 

I also decided to rename it to _Yin and Yang_ instead of Ying and Yang.  I was going to do something with that, but I changed my mind.

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters!  I only wish I had the talent to draw an anime comic.  However, the story plot does belong to me.

This will eventually be a lime/lemon.  I will mark these sections to protect younger readers.  However, I know that if you want to read them you are going to read them.  It is your choice.

______________________________________________________

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

 \ Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou\\

_Personal Thoughts_

   * Internal conflict *

On with the story!

______________________________________________________

Yin and Yang

Chapter 1

By Tiger_Serenity

************************Yami's P.O.V.******************

            Something was wrong with Yugi.  It had been occurring for weeks.  Every morning he would wake up crying.  Yami had not seen Yugi cry in his sleep for years.  He knew that his light was not getting enough sleep.  

_He keeps tossing and turning…  I could read his thoughts to see what is wrong.  I can through our link…no.  I want him to trust me.  I want him to tell me on his own.  If I read his thoughts it would be violating his trust in me and harm our friendship_

      // Yugi? //

      / … /

      // What's wrong?  Are you feeling ill? //

      / No, Yami.  I am fine /

      // Okay… // _Damn what is he not telling me?_

*********************Yugi's P.O.V.*********************

_Oh Yami, please stop talking to me.  I just got you out of my mind in order to pay attention in class._

_I must be crazy…but…I want Yami.  I want my darkness.  I want him so bad it hurts.  I have wanted him for so long.  I…love him._

            Yugi was now a sophomore in college.  Things had changed over the years.  He was now 5'6" tall.  His hair was the same as always.  Black with red ends and blonde bangs.  He had tried to cut it once, but everyone around him had literally freaked out on him.  So he just left it alone, except to trim it up.

            He was still lean, but he had some muscules to add bulk.  He wasn't overly muscular, like body builders, but athletic looking.  He had developed his physique after joining the swim team in high school.  Swimmers required strong bodies.

            Girls were telling him constantly that he was attractive.  He had a girl's phone number in his pocket right now.  She had slipped it to him before class.  She was attractive.  He would give her that.  Her note smell of some perfume that he couldn't identify.  It read, ' I just love your violet eyes.  I would love to stare into them over a candlelight dinner.  Call me.'

_Cute, but I'm not interested.  I'm only interested in one person…Yami._

      // Aibou? //

_Shit!  He must have felt my emotions through our link. _

      / Yeah.  What do you want, Yami? /  He did not mean for it to sound that harsh.  

_Damn._

**********************Yami's P.O.V.*******************

      // What are you thinking about that is affecting you so badly?  

Your emotions are going haywire.  Please tell me, aibou. //

            Yami had felt his light's emotions like a ton of bricks.  _They had gone from calm, to sad, to a feeling of longing in less that a minute.  Something is troubling aibou.  Or is it…someone?_

            In his soul room Yami jerked upright on his bed. _Could Yugi be longing after someone?  No…he couldn't be...could he?_

_What is this feeling?  Am I…jealous?_

            * Damn right you are and you know it. *

_What?_

            * You love Yugi. *

_Yes, as a brother.  _He responded just a little too quickly._  Great now I am talking to myself._

            * Bullshit!  You want him.  You have wanted him for a long time.  Admit it. *

_No.  Yugi would never want me that way.  He hasn't had a boyfriend in a long while.  I know that he is gay.  He knows that I am gay.  But, he would never want me.  He sees me as a brother._

            * Are you sure? He figets when you get near Jou. Maybe he is afraid that you like Jou and not him.*

_Maybe he likes Jou…no… he would tell me.  _

_            *_ Maybe he isn't gay anymore, and he wants a girl. That pretty girl in his Chemistry class maybe…*

_Shut up!_

      / Yami, are you okay?  Your emotions are going everywhere.  I can feel them. /

      // I'm…I'm fine, aibou. //

      / You sure?  You aren't getting back at me for not telling you what is wrong with me, are you?/

      // No, Yugi.  I would never do that to you.  I am fine. // He sighed through the link.

            * Liar! *

_Fuck!_

            * Do you remember when you first realized how much you wanted him? *

_Yes.  It was…_

______________________________________________________

Flashback

"Go, Yugi!" Yami was yelling at the top of his lungs.  Jou, Anzu, Ryou, Kaiba, and Mokuba were also yelling and cheering for Yugi.

      // Good luck, aibou. //

      / Thanks, Yami. /

The announcer began.  "On your marks…get set…" BEEP!

            Yami watched as Yugi performed a perfect dive into the water.  _He is such a good swimmer.  His breaststroke is flawless._

            Yami had watched Yugi grow.  He still thanked Ra everyday for sending Yugi to solve the Millennium puzzle.  They had grown so close over the past years.  He promised Yugi that he would never let anything happen to him.  He would protect him from all harm.

"Go, Yugi!" yelled Jou.

"He's in the lead!" Mokuba shouted.

            It was down to the last lap.  An opposing swimmer was beginning to challenge Yugi for the lead.  Yugi was starting to tire out.

      // Yugi! // he called through their link.  

            He sent a little of his power to his aibou.  If anyone had been looking at him they would have seen a third golden eye glowing faintly on his forehead.  Now it was up to Yugi to decide if he would use the power or not.

Very few people had ever witnessed the sennen eye.  His friends had been scared when they first saw it.  Yugi had even been wary of him.  They did not fear it now.  Yami rarely had cause to use it.  If he ever did, they knew he was very pissed.

_He…He's not using it.  He is storing it and using his own.  But he might lose.  No, Yugi will not lose._  He watched Yugi start to swim with faster strokes.

Then…they were at the wall.  Seconds passed.  Everyone held his or her breath.  It had been so close.  The seconds ticked by like hours.

"Attention, avid spectators.  Here are the final results of the breaststroke.  In third place with a time of 3:13.38, Steph Yuraki.  In second place with a time of 3:12.42 is James Bluestone.  And in first place with a time of 3:12.40 is…"

_Just say it, damn you!_

"Yugi Motou!"

            Yami sat there then let out a loud yell at the top of his lungs.  "Yeah!  Way to go, Yugi!"  All of his friends were yelling and hugging each other.

      // You did it, aibou. //

      / I did, didn't I? /

      // Yes, you did. //

      / Um…Yami? /

      // Yes, aibou? //

      / I am going to use that energy you sent me now.  I am exhausted. /

Yugi may have grown over the years, but he still tired very easily if he was pushed too hard.

            Yami watched as Yugi stepped up to the podium to accept the medal.  His face was flushed.  He had a large smile that showed white straight teeth.  _It makes him look quite cute actually.  Wait!  Where had that thought come from?_

            Yami quickly looked away from Yugi's face and mouth.  _When did he get such a tempting…No!  _Then he saw something move on Yugi's chest.  It was a drip of water.

            He watched fascinated as it slowly ran down Yugi's chest and lean torso until it reached…_Aargh!  Why am I looking at him like that?_

It was then that he noticed a slight pressure at the front of his pants.

            He realized it then.

_I want Yugi._

End flashback

***********************Yugi's P.O.V.*******************

            Something was bothering him but he couldn't quite put his finger on it.  _It's like a chill is running up my spine…_

            Yugi's class had ended and he was heading back to the apartment that Yami and he shared near campus.  _Yami will be heading to his class in about an hour._

            After things had settled down from all the Millennium item and Duel Monsters adventures, Yami had decided to learn about the modern era.  He had begun college with Yugi a year and a half ago.

            It had been funny watching and helping the 5000 something year old Egyptian pharaoh try to learn modern science.  There were some things that he just would not believe in.  Such as space travel.  He said that was impossible.  Kaiba really had a hard time teaching him.

            Yugi laughed softly as he recalled several instances of Kaiba hitting Yami with the textbook after one of their arguments.  From there they usually ended up battling at Duel Monsters.  Yami won every time.  Not that Kaiba really cared anymore.  They dueled to keep up their skills.

      // What is so funny, aibou? //

      / I was just recalling some of our past memories. /

      // What? //

      / Kaiba trying to teach you science. /

      // Oh.  That. //

      / Ha ha.  You kept arguing with him and he would…ha ha. /

      // Very funny, aibou. //

      / I will be there in a few minutes. / Yugi responded still laughing.  The chill went down his spine again.

      // See you when you get here. //

      / Hey, Yami?  Something doesn't feel right. //

      // What? //

Then…BANG!  The connection slammed closed between them.

      // Yugi!! //

______________________________________________________

Author's note:

            Sorry about the cliffhanger ending, but I thought I would end it there while I wrote the rest of the next chapter.  See you on the flipside!  Hit the little button on the right hand side to continue ^_^


	2. Ryou Snaps

Yin and Yang

Chapter 2

By Tiger-Serenity

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yi-Gi-Oh!

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal thoughts_

**********************Yami's P.O.V.********************

      // Yugi!! //

            Silence.  Nothing.

_He never closes our connection anymore.  Something is wrong.  Very wrong.  The only things that can close our connection is if he is unconscious or…No!  Yugi is not dead.  I would feel it if Yugi was dead.  My heart would know.  He is alive._

            He ran out of the house to search for his aibou.

                        **Two blocks down the street**

********************Ryou's Point of View****************

            Ryou didn't want to go home.  His classes had ended over two hours ago.  He was wandering around campus.  He looked up to see Yugi walking towards his apartment.  He also saw what was sneaking up on Yugi.

"Yugi, look out!"

            Too late.  He watched as his friend was hit over the head with the broad side of a sword.  Yugi fell unconscious on the sidewalk.

      \ Bakura! \

      \\ … \\

      \ Someone is trying to hurt Yugi! \

      \\ Where are you? \\

      \ About two blocks from his apartment. \

      \\ How did you get all the way over there?  That is clear across campus.  You shouldn't be over there. \\ Bakura growled.

      \ I was wandering around thinking.  Gomen. \

            Bakura was running to catch the attacker.  _Please let me catch them.  But will I be able to stop them?  _He pulled his deck out of his pocket ready to call onto a monster.  _But, which one?_

      \\ Leave him.  He is his Yami's concern.  Not yours. \\

      \ But… \

      \\ No buts Ryou.  Get home now. \\

            Ryou watched as Yugi was pulled into a warp tunnel that was created in the air by the monster.  He wasn't going to make it.

"Yugi!"

            A few seconds later Ryou heard someone running.  It was Yami.  He turned to watch the portal close behind the disappearing figure.   _Poor Yugi._

      \ Why would you not let me try to rescue him \ Ryou asked his yami angrily through their mind connection.

      \\ He is Yami's concern. \\

      \ But I could have at least tried to help. \\

" Ryou, what was that? Have you seen Yugi?"

" Yes, I have.  I…I couldn't save him.  I was too slow.  A monster knocked him unconscious and pulled him into that portal you saw disappear." Ryou was crying by now.

      \\ Ha.  Look at you.  A grown man crying like a baby.  You are a weakling. \\

      \ Shut up, Bakura.  I don't need to listen to you right now. \  Ryou snapped in his head.

            Inside Ryou something was starting to slip.

"Ryou…Ryou!" Yami was yelling into his ear.

" Uh, what?"

"Stop talking to your stupid yami and tell me what happened."

" I just did.  A monster hit Yugi on the head with a big broadsword and pulled him into that portal."  He slid his deck back into his pocket.

" What did he look like?"

"Um…" Ryou thought for a second.  The monster had looked familiar.  Then he remembered.  " He sort of looked like the Celtic Guardian except he had brown hair and red armor."

" Brown hair and red armor…It can't be.  It just can't!  I locked them away centuries ago."

" Who, Yami?"

" The Devil Monsters."

      \\ What!? \\

      \ You've heard of them, Bakura? \\

      \ Of course I have, damn it! \

" They were the evil Duel Monsters.  Monsters that could not be controlled without great magic.  Not even I could control them.  I did not even have that power."

" How did you stop them then? "

" I trapped them into the Continual Void.  I thought I had sealed them away forever.  Someone broke through my spell!"

" Who could have such power, Yami?"

" I don't know."

      \\ Ryou, get home now! \\

"I have to get home, Yami." Ryou growled.

" I need to go call the others.  We are going to need everyone together for this.  As I said before, I am not strong enough to face them on my own.  But together, with the heart of the cards, we should be able to defeat them.  Meet me at the library at 8:00 tonight.  And bring Bakura.  Even if you have to hog-tie him, get him there."

" I am not sure if that is going to be possible."

" Just do it!" Yami snapped back.  Then he ran back towards his apartment to call Jou and the others.

_Everyone snaps at me.  They order me around.  I am so sick of being treated like this.  I am not a lap dog for people to order around._

            It shifted even more.  A black haze was beginning to form in front of his eyes.  He boarded a bus to go back home.

__________________________________________________

            Twenty minutes later Ryou walked into his condominium.  Only to be attacked by Bakura.  He was hit upside the head with a fist.  He head hit the wall with a 'thunk'.  Pain exploded.  _I am not a rag doll to be beaten up.  Yugi is in danger.  My first real friend._  The haze began to grow in front of his eyes.  He welcomed the feeling of anger.

            Bakura was kicking him senseless and yelling, "What the hell did you think you were doing?  You are weak.  You could have done nothing.  Pathetic.  You could not have saved him."

            It snapped.

*********************Bakura's P.O.V.*******************

            He did not mean to treat his light like this.  He tried to stop.  _What is it that makes me want to beat him almost to death?  He could have been taken today.  The monster could have taken him, too.  _

            * You were worried about him.  You knew he was too weak to take on that monster alone.  You were protecting him.  You are trying to make him stronger. *

_But does it have to hurt him.  Why can't I stop?_

            Then he felt something snap inside his head.  _No, not in my head.  Ryou?"_

      \\ Ryou? \\

_I..I can't sense my light.  He is laying on the ground looking up at me, but I can't feel him.  Why?  Wait…what is wrong with his eyes!?_

            Suddenly Bakura found himself smashed up against the wall by superhuman strength.  He couldn't move.  He stared into the eyes of Ryou.  Except they were not his eyes.  These eyes were black as night.  Something stirred inside Bakura and it took him a second to realize what it was.

            Fear.

            His throat was being squeezed like a grape.  He couldn't breathe.  Ryou was choking him to death.  The world went black.


	3. Phone Calls Made

Yin and Yang

Chapter 3

By Tiger-Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  Never have and never will.

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura\

\\ Bakura to Ryou\\

_Personal thoughts_

********************Yami'sP.O.V***********************

      // Yugi!  Answer me! //

_Where are you aibou? Why did a Devil Monster take you? I don't understand it.  Who set them free?_

            Yami ran into the apartment straight for the telephone.  He jerked the receiver off the phone so hard the phone fell on the floor with a loud crash. _Damn it, Yami, get your act together.  Panicking is not going to solve anything._

            After picking the phone up off of the floor, he quickly dialed Jou's phone number.  _I hope he's home.  I hope he's home._  He kept saying this mantra over in his head until…

"Hello?"

"Jou? Thank you, Ra, that he's there."

" Yami?  What's up?  You sound worried."

"Yugi has been kidnapped."

" What?! How did that happen?  In broad daylight?"

"Yes.  And, it is an emergency.  If the monster that took him is who I think it is, then I am going to need everyone's help.  Meet me at the library on campus at 8:00.  And bring your dueling deck."

"Sure, Yami.  Have you called the others, yet?"

"No.  I am going to call them after I hang up with you."

"Wait, can't you talk to Yug with your mind?"

"I can't reach him, Joey.  I can't talk to him when he is unconscious."

"I hope Yug is all right."

"Me too, Jou.  Me too. 8:00 at the library.  Be there."  *click*

_Now what is Kaiba's number again?  Oh yeah.  Please be there.  _The phone was ringing.

"Hello." Kaiba's voice came over the phone.

"Kaiba, Yugi has been kidnapped."

"When?"

"About 10 minutes ago."

" Did you see who took him?"

" No, I didn't.  But, Ryou did.  He told me what he looked like.  And I hope it is not who I think it is."

"Who?"

" The Devil Monsters."

" Who are.."

" I will tell you later at the library.  We are meeting at the campus library at 8:00.  Bring Mokuba with you.  And your dueling decks.  Especially the Blue Eyes cards."

" Sure thing, Yami.  I know how much you care for Yugi.  Have you told him, yet?"

"No, I haven't.  But now I wish I had."

"Is it really that bad?"

"Yes.  I will explain all later.  See you at the library." *click*

            Yami quickly called Anzu and Honda to let them know what was going on.  Then he sat down to start working on his deck to make it as powerful as he could.

_Please be all right, aibou._


	4. Siblings Enter the Game

Yin and Yang

Chapter 4

By Tiger_Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters!  

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou\\

_Personal Thoughts_

*************************Kaiba's P.O.V.**************

            He had never heard Yami so…worried. _Who are these Devil Monsters that they even scare Yami?_

"Mokuba?  Are you in there?" 

"Seto, what's up?  I haven't seen you since lunch."

"Have you finished your homework?"

"Yeah.  Well..most of it anyway.  I hate Algebra 2.  I am so bored in that class.  I already know everything they are showing us."

            Mokuba had grown up.  He was in high school now.  _He graduates next year.  Along with his little crush, Serenity.  _Kaiba was smirking inwardly at that comment.  

_Too bad the stupid fools at the school couldn't keep him interested.  He had surpassed all of the students.  I know he is bored going to school there._

"Would you like to have some action to take place of that boredom?"

"It would be better than doing this.  Why do you ask, big brother?"

"Yugi has just been kidnapped."

"What?"

"He was kidnapped about 20 minutes ago.  Yami called me to tell me.  He demanded that we come to the campus library at 8:00.  Along with our dueling decks.  Didn't you go through your deck to add cards to it?

"My deck is even stronger now that you gave me some new cards.  That Lion of Fire (1) is awesome."

"Be ready to go by 7:30 so we can get there in time."

"Sure.  Um…bro?  Do you think Serenity is going to be there with Jou?"

"I don't know.  You are just going to have to find out."

"What about classes and school?  If this takes a long time, what are we going to do?"

"Damn, I haven't thought about that.  I doubt Yami has either.  I will just have to take care of that."

"You're going to call the dean aren't you"

"Why do you say that?" Kaiba pretended to act innocent.

"The last time you called the dean you didn't have a project done in time.  The dean demanded the professor to give you an extension on everything."

"I had a legitimate excuse, bro.  I had to go to England for the Duel Monsters exhibitions, remember?

"Yeah.  That is where you got all of your awesome new cards.  You took Yami, Yugi, and Jou on that trip with you.  I bet you just wanted to take Jou though."

"Shut up."

            Mokuba rolled over on his bed laughing.

**********************Jou's P.O.V.*********************

_My best friend has been kidnapped.  Someone took him.  And I can only think of one person.  What kind of nut am I?_

_Kaiba._

I am excited that I am going to be seeing him again.  I haven't seen him in about two months.  Not since Yugi's birthday.  

* Knock on the door *

"Who is it?" he yelled.

"It's me."

"Come on in, sis.  The door is unlocked."

"Jou, what are you doing?"

"Hey.  I am trying to get my dueling cards together so I can meet with Yami at the library at 8:00."

"Just Yami?  I thought you always played Yugi and Yami together."

"I do, sis."

"Where is Yugi?"

"Don't know.  That is what we are meeting for at the library.  To find out where he is."

"Has something happened to him?"

"He was kidnapped, Serenity."

"Who would kidnap Yugi!?"

"Yami is going to explain everything to us at the meeting."

"I'm coming with you."

"No."

"And why not?  I learned how to play Duel Monsters right after my eye surgery.  Yami and Yugi taught me how to play.  I am as just as good a player as you.  Maybe even better," she bragged.  "Plus, Yugi is a friend of mine.  I want to help him."

"No.  You can't go.  Whatever this is it is going to be dangerous.  I don't want you to get hurt."

"You know I would just find some way of joining you anyway.  You know how stubborn I can be when I want to do something."

_Yeah, sis.  I know._

She had moved in with Jou when he got his apartment.  She now had one of her own down the hall from him.

Serenity had grown up to look so much like their mother.  She was beautiful.  Jou had to beat guys off of her.  Not that he minded.  He loves his sister.  He enjoyed his big brother role.  

However, she had the stubbornness of an ox.  If she did or did not want to do something then she did what she wanted.  There was no stopping her.  No matter how much you tried.

_I'll never win this one.  And I would rather have her coming with me where I could see and keep and eye on her rather then her sneaking along behind us._  "Oh all right.  But if things get bad, you are to back out instantly.  I don't want anything to happen to you."

"Jou, remember, the heart of the cards.  Yugi and Yami taught you that lesson.  As long as we believe in them we can never be harmed.  They will come through for us."  She left his apartment to collect her deck in her own apartment.

_Yami says it is very similar to Mia Valentine's deck.  Too bad she moved to Europe to become a model.  We could sure use her help right now._

_Mokuba.  He still hasn't asked her to the prom.  I know that he wants to because he told me.  His going to be there with his brother tonight.  Kaiba…_

_We are all such close friends now.  The Millennium item adventures seem like so long ago…_

Placing one more card onto his deck, he thought.  _There.  Yugi we are coming to get you.  Just hold on._

________________________________________________________

Author's Note:

            (1) Completely made up…I think…I haven't seen a lot of the cards, so if this resembles any of them, I didn't mean to!


	5. Torture Begins

Yin and Yang

Chapter 5

By Tiger-Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh, although I wouldn't mind. ^_^

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

*Internal conflict*

*********************Yugi's P.O.V.********************

"Ow. My head."  Yugi said waking up.  The room was spinning.  "What or who hit me, and why can't I move?  He looked around the room.  

            The room was large.  He didn't even know if he could call it a room.  The walls were a swirling blue and purple color.  There appeared to be a door over in one of the walls.  He looked down at himself to see chains around his hands and feet.  _No wonder I couldn't move._

" Where am I?"

" I see that you are awake, human," a deep voice rumble from in front of him.  Yugi looked up to stare at a figure that looked remarkably like the Celtic Guardian except he had brown hair and red armor.

" Who are you?"

" You do not need to know who I am, human.  All you need to know is that you are bait for the person who imprisoned us in the Continual Void."

" The Continual Void?"  _Wait…who are they after?  And why kidnap me for bait.  No! _ 

            There was only one answer to that question.  

_They can't be after…Yami?!  That must mean that I am somewhere in the Shadow Realm._

"It is a place where even the wicked fear to tread foot.  It uses your own powers against you, be they for good or evil, to trap you in its nothingness until someone releases you by ritual of blood."

"But how…"

" You ask too many questions, human."  The Dark Magician look alike raised it hand to strike.

      / Yami!/  Then blackness once again claimed him.

**********************Yami's P.O.V.********************

      /  Yami! /  The voice pieced through his brain.

      // Aibou?! // He, again, felt the mental wall crash down between them. // Aibou!!//

_I know I heard him call out.  That was not my imagination.  Where did it come from? _ Seconds passed as the pharaoh traced the link back to its origin.  _Just as I thought…the Shadow Realm.  Someone has released the Devil Monsters._

_Ra, help us._

                        **Across campus**

*********************Bakura's P.O.V.*******************

_Having trouble breathing.  He almost crushed my windpipe.  When did he get so strong?_  Bakura was slowly waking up and gasping for breath.

"You're awake," a cold voice came from beside him.

" Ryou?"

            Hands grabbed him and held him up.  He was again looking into pupil-less black eyes.  It was his Ryou, but not his Ryou.  Something was wrong.  Very wrong.

            Again he felt the fear.

"Ah.  You fear me.  I can see it in your eyes.  It is not as fun to be on the receiving end is it?  Now you see how you treated me, only I will make it far worse."  He grabbed him under the shoulders and began to drag him across the floor.

"Ryou, what is wrong with you?"

" My darker side took over."

"What darker side?"

" You don't know?"

" What are you talking about?"

            Ryou started laughing, but it was laced with evil.  " Must I be the one to explain to you, oh great tomb robber, what I mean by darker side?"  

" Just tell me!"  He is dragging my body towards the bed!  _I… I can't fight back.  I can't catch my breath in order to struggle! I'm powerless.  I miss my light!  _

            * This is your punishment.  Your treatment of Ryou has finally returned to punish you. *

_No!  I have done nothing.  I was just trying to make him stronger.  I wanted him to fight back.  But, I did not expect him to come to this._

* You caused this.*

_No!_

" Have you ever seen a yin-yang symbol, Bakura?"

" Yes."

" There are two opposing forces.  One side is the light, and the other is the darkness.  They work in a perfect balance.  However, in order to maintain that balance each side must possess a small piece of the opposite force.  This would be represented by the black dot found in the white field, and the white dot in the black field." (1)

" What do you mean?  What has that to do with you and me?"

" If either of the entities loses control of that small piece, chaos ensues.  Each side is needed to maintain order.  Without one, the other would not exist.  My anger towards you not allowing me to help Yugi snapped the control in my soul, letting the evil inside me free.  Everything had built up to the final breaking moment.  Now, I draw upon the darkness of your very soul."

_No._  

Before he could say anything, a gag was shoved into his mouth.  He tried to use their connection to talk to him, but it had been closed.

The torture began.

______________________

Author's Note:

            (1) Picture a yin-yang symbol in your mind and you will see the meaning.

            This is an explanation of the title for this fanfic.  This theme will come up again in later chapters.  I hope you are enjoying it so far.  Review please.  Let me know what you think.  ^_^

            For later chapter, if someone writes a good lime/lemon scene to use, I will post it, but I must approve of it first.  I will give you credit for the work.  Just send it to the e-mail address found in my profile!


	6. Past Revealed

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Just for a reminder:

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

On with the story!

___________________________________________________

Yin and Yang

Chapter 6

By Tiger-Serenity

It was 7:58.  Everyone was sitting in the campus library talking quietly amongst themselves.  Everyone except Ryou and Bakura that is.

Jou was sitting to the right of Kaiba asking him how he had been.  There was a small blush on his face, but no one noticed.  Kaiba kept shifting in his seat.

Mokuba was playing a game of Duel Monsters with Serenity.  He kept glancing up to stare at her face.  She noticed but pretended she didn't.  She knew he was letting her win.  

Anzu and Honda were sitting together on the couch talking about their date planned for Friday.  They were happy in their own little worlds.

Yami however was pacing back and forth thinking to himself

Any observer would have guessed it was just a gathering of friends.  No one would have suspected an even darker purpose for the meeting.

********************Yami's P.O.V.**********************

_Yugi is in the Shadow Realm.  I know it.  But why can I not sense where he is.  If I knew, I could warp right to him.  This is so frustrating.  Father, why do you not help me now?  Is my destiny to be taken from the one I have grown to love with all my heart?_

Silence.  Then, suddenly, the grandfather clock started to chime.

_It is 8:00.  Time to begin our meeting.  Where are Ryou and that baka yami of his?_

"Has anyone seen Ryou and Bakura?" he asked.

" I haven't seen them come in." Mokuba replied.  He was the only one facing the door.  He would have noticed them come in the library.

"Well, Bakura should know enough about the Devil Monsters to explain what and who they are to Ryou.  Everyone sit down and listen to me.  This is not only for Yugi's sake, but the entire world's."

"Whoa, Yami.  Is it really that bad?" Jou asked worriedly.

"Yes, Jou.  It all started a millennium ago.  Before I was even sealed into the puzzle.  Before the Millennium Items."

" Before the puzzle?" murmured Anzu.  She sunk further into Honda's arms.  He nuzzled the top of her head with his chin.

" There was a group of monsters that no one could control.  I did not even have the power to control them.  They were like demons.  Thus, they became known as the Devil Monsters.  They moved of their own free will.  I, at the time, was only a mage.  But, I was considered the most powerful by the people.  Even more powerful then the High Priest, Seth."

"You were a mage?  How come I do not remember that?" Kaiba asked.

" How do you think I controlled my Shadow Monsters, Kaiba?  I don't know why you can't remember.  There is a lot of information that you do not know or remember about me.  Contained in this story is something I had never planned to reveal to you all.  I have not even told Yugi.  I didn't think there was a need." Yami responded. 

" What?" Honda asked.

" I will tell you in my story.  All will be revealed."  Yami answered.  

"The Devil Monsters attacked the Egyptian people relentlessly.  The other mages and I were called to fight against them.  However, no matter what we placed against the Devil Monsters, we could never defeat them.  They were too powerful.  We were always forced to retreat.  So many had already died fighting.  There were only five mages left in all of Egypt.  This included Seth.  

One day, while battling them, the other mages fell.  Seth was knocked unconscious.  I was the only one standing.  My monsters were either injured or destroyed.  I knew my life was going to end if I did not think of something."

______________________________________________________

Flashback

" Time to die, mage.  With your death there will be no one left to oppose us."

" I will not die here.  You will be defeated." He said with more bravado then he felt.

" Look around you, boy.  You are the only one standing.  All of your monsters have been defeated.  You have no where to go."

_What am I going to do?  Ra, help me.  I cannot defeat them on my own.  Send me a sign please!  I pray of you.  Guide me._

            Suddenly there was a bright flash of light that caused Yami to shield his eyes in pain.  Everything around him froze as if it was a hieroglyphic painted on a wall.  Yet the sight in front of him held him in awe.

            It was Ra.  

            He fell to his knees and bowed his head to the ground.  He dared not to look up.

" Yami, you have called unto me during a time of crisis.  The Devil Monsters destroy our people.  They control the other Shadow Monsters like puppets.  However, the gods cannot fight directly in this battle.  We have chosen you to fight it for us, as you have a special destiny.  

We grant you power.  Power over the Shadow Realm.  You have been chosen to defeat these monsters.  You will become the Shadow Monsters defender.  Their new protector.  You will lead our people with their help."

" What do I do, my master?  I am your humble servant waiting for your order."  Yami replied from his knees.

" All mages are taught the spell of the Continual Void.  No one has been able to accomplish it.  We have not granted that power, until now.  

Use the spell and entrap the Devil Monsters forever in the void.  You have a destiny, mage.  One that not even you can imagine.  It has been foretold since you were born."

" Since before my birth…" Yami said in wonder.

" You do not know of your lineage.  You mother never told you, as I had forbid her to tell you.  Stand up, Yami, and face your father."

" My father?!" 

" I speak the truth.  When you were born the Fates foresaw your destiny.  You are favored.  Use your powers wisely, son, or the tides of favor will shift against you.  The last two guardians were killed by their own monsters."  With this he began to fade.  "Take care, my son."

            Suddenly everything unfroze around him.  The Devil Monsters blinked and looked around them.  They knew something had happened.  They looked to the mage standing before them.

"What happened, mage?  Tell us."

            A golden eye started to glow in the center of Yami's forehead.  He felt power filling his soul.  A beautiful staff appeared in his hand.

" What?!  A sennen eye?  The staff of Ra!  You have been blessed.  The gods seek to defeat us.  You still do not have enough power."  

However, there was a slight change in his voice showing a sign of uncertainty.  He felt power emanating from the boy.  His powers had increased ten-fold.  The other two Devil Monsters also noticed the change.

" You are wrong.  It all ends now."  Yami drew a knife from its sheath on his side.  He started to hum softly.

" What are you doing?"

With the power of blood I bind thee,

Light and darkness is the key.

Open, void, I command thee.

Conceal the enemy.

Trap forever in your depths

The entities before me.

With the power of blood I bind thee,

Light and darkness is the key.

Open, void, I command thee.

With the power of blood and destiny.

Yami slit his arm with the knife.  Blood ran and dropped to the ground.  The creature watched it drop.

"You do not have enough power to use that spell."

" So you think.  Look beneath you."

" No.  It can't be.  You do not have the power."  The monster tried to move but couldn't.  The first lines of the spell had frozen him in place.  The staff of Ra glowed with a bright light.

            The void opened up and began to draw the monsters into its depths.

"You have not seen the last of us, mage.  We will be back.  This is not our destiny."  The monsters were sucked into the depths, disappearing into a swirl of blue and purple.

" Yet again you are wrong, Rezink."

End flashback

____________________________________________________

" No one should have been able to break that spell."

" You…you're the …real son of Ra?" Jou said with an amazed voice.

" Yes, Jou.  It is a little hard to believe isn't it?  However, I made a grave mistake.  I forgot that with every defeat of evil a new evil takes its place.

The pharaoh had died young without an heir.  The people of Egypt chose me, making me their new pharaoh.  They believed that I was the reincarnation of Ra.  They did not know that they had chosen a son of Ra.  They thought my power would protect them from evil.  

But, I grew conceited.  My soul became dark.  I became part of the new evil facing Egypt.  I abused my power.  I lost favor with my father.  It wasn't until true evil rose again that I realized my mistake.  But, by then it was too late.

While I was fighting, the staff of Ra split into seven golden items.  It became the Millennium items.  Each piece contained it's own power.  I watched as souls were pulled into them.  I did not understand what was going on.  I could not control them together.  The only one I could control was a pyramid shaped object with the eye of Ra in its detail.

There is more about the staff, but I cannot remember.  For some reason my full memory about it has been blocked.  I remember that it existed, that I controlled it, and that it split into the Millennium items…

I lost my friends.  I lost my connection to the monsters I was supposed to protect.  I had grown to care for them.  The Dark Magician and Celtic Guardian stood by my side.  I was their protector and they protected me in return.  They trusted me, but I betrayed them.  I sealed the Shadow Realm.

In the end, I lost my dark soul.  The strain was too great.  I felt my body die.  But, my dark soul remained.  I was sealed inside what became the Millennium puzzle.  As it fell to the ground it split into pieces.  I could not escape.  

I fell unconscious.  I work up to discover that I had lost part of my memory.  I could not remember who I was or why my soul was trapped.

I was supposed to die in my time, and go to the underworld, but I didn't.  My heart would not have been lighter than a feather.  It would have been as heavy as lead.  My father must have took pity on me."

" No, Yami.  You came here to fulfill your destiny." Stated Anzu.

" What?"

" Remember what Ra said, 'You have a destiny, mage.  One that not even you can imagine.'  He was taking about you coming here.  To meet with Yugi.  This is your destiny.  You were destined to be sealed into the puzzle.  It was not pity.  It was a way for you to get here.  To this time.  Ra knew that the Shadow Monsters would be released again.  That evil people would try to control them again.  You were still needed to fight.  You were needed to protect them."

" Anzu…I…I have never thought of it that way.  Several people over the eons tried to put the puzzle together.  Every one failed.  Until Yugi.  

I sensed as soon as he touched the puzzle that he was special.  That he would be the one to release me.  He looked so much like me.  I vowed that I would protect him.  I would guard the innocence that was shining from him, so that he would never become dark like me."

            Inside his mind he heard a small but powerful voice that he recognized from so long ago.  " She is right, my son.  Fight with your heart.  You never fell out of my favor.  You were destined to be as you were in the past.  That lesson helped you learn and grow.  

Yugi also has a special destiny.  He has taught you about the heart of the cards.  These cards represent the hearts of the Shadow Monsters.  You learned, again, to completely trust in them.  

Remember the power of light and darkness.  Yugi is goodness and innocence.  You are the balance to his light.  Remember this.  Good luck, my son.  Be with your destined light."

" Thank you, father" he whispered where no one could hear him.

_I will find you, aibou.  The Devil monsters will be resealed, and the power that released them shall be defeated.  I swear it._

"To the Shadow Realm."  He snapped his fingers.

            ______________________________________________________

            Author's Note:

            As you can tell this chapter has been greatly revised.  I needed to expand it in order to work with my planned ending.  


	7. Chanting Helper

Yin and Yang

Chapter 7

By Tiger-Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh.  I am just a poor little college student.  L

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

*********************Yugi's P.O.V.********************

            Yugi woke up feeling sick to his stomach.  _Probably a concussion._  That hurt.  He looked around at his surrounding yet again.  _The Shadow Realm.  How many times have I been here over the years?  Too many to count.  Now how do I get out of here? Last time I was here was with Yami.  He wanted to show me around._  

            He looked up to see three monsters relaxing in chairs.  _No one is guarding.  I guess they don't expect any trouble from me.  I may still be innocent in my own right, but I have grown up over the years.  Whatever they want to do to Yami, I won't let them do it.  I wonder if I can reach him?_

      / Yami? /

*********************Yami's P.O.V.*******************

"This is just the first level of the Shadow Realm.  We know is as the dueling level.  There are actually six levels.  The next four levels are where the monsters live.  They can travel in between levels at will.  The sixth level is the graveyard.  A monster has to go there until the Reaper takes them back to their respective level."  

            Yami was explaining the Shadow Realm to his friends.  They did not know this.  He had never thought to tell them.  He had seen no reason to tell them until now.

" So, the monsters actually live here?" Kaiba asked in wonder.

" Yes.  Some monsters even have small cottages.  The Celtic Guardian for example has a small hut on a hillside on level three.  The Dark Magician lives in a small house on level two.  But, they can warp between the two levels with just a thought to visit each other."

" Where do we need to go, Yami?"

" I do not know.  They could be hiding anywhere in the Shadow Realm.  They are masking their presence so I can not feel them."

" Then lets warp to the Dark Magicians house to see if he has heard anything.  He is closely tied to Yugi.  Should he be able to sense him?"  Honda asked.  He was holding onto Anzu who was looking around with an ashen face.  

_It's not like I can blame her_. _ All of her experiences here have been bad._  " Good idea, Honda.  Everyone hold on to each other."

      / Yami? /

            Yami jerked to a halt.  _Am I hearing things?_

      / Yami, can you hear me? /

      // Aibou? //

      / Yami! /

      // Yugi, where are you?  Are you all right? //

      / I am fine, Yami.  Just a little worse for wear.  May have a concussion too, but not a bad one.  They have my hands and feet chained.  I am in some large room with swirling walls.  There are three monsters asleep across the way from me.  Why do you ask?/

_I will destroy them with my own hands for hurting my aibou!_

      // I cannot sense you.  I know that you are in the Shadow Realm, but I cannot tell where.  They are masking your presence somehow. //

      / They are after you Yami. /

      // I know that, aibou.  I am the one that trapped them in the void all those years ago. //

      / I guess they do not know about our link, or they would be blocking that as well. Or maybe they want me to talk to you.  This might be a trap, Yami. /

      // Maybe, but I will do anything to get you back, aibou. //

      / Still protecting me, huh, Yami? /

      // Always. I promised you all those years ago that I would. //

      / I am not an innocent youth anymore. /

      // I know that.  But you are still the light to my darkness.  You have always remained happy and carefree.  Even after all that has happened to you over the years.  Not even your grandfathers passing last year could diminish your light. //

      / Yea.  We now know what Kaiba goes through running his own company.  Trying to go to college and run a store is hard. /

      // Same Yugi.  Always making light even in times of trouble. // Yami thought chuckling.

      / Ha, you meant for me to hear that. /

      // Yes, I did, aibou. //

            It was then that he noticed everyone was staring at him.  He had just stopped talking and moving at Yugi's first communication.  

            Jou was next to him waving his hand in front of his face.  "Yami.  Earth to Yami.  Come in Yami.  Hello?"

" I can hear you, Jou.  Yugi is awake.  He is talking to me."

" Yug is awake.  Does he know where he is?  Is he all right?  Did they hurt him?  Can he get free?" Jou rapid fired questions at Yami.

" Whoa, Jou.  Too many questions.  Just let me finish talking to him."

      // Aibou? //

      / Yea. /

      // Can you get free? //

      / I was just thinking about that.  Do you remember what I am wearing? /

_How could I forget?  I love that outfit on him.  Black tight fitting tank top with red flames at the bottom, and an unbuttoned red shirt.  Black loose fitting pants that were held up with a black belt.         _// Yeah.  I remember. //

      / Do you remember what is special about those pants? /

      // Umm…no. //

      / Remember I accidentally tore off one of the belt loops while running away from Jou at my birthday celebration two months ago?  I have to use a safety pin.  I might be able to use that to unlock the chains.  If they aren't magic that is. /

      // Are they shiny or dull colored? //

      / Uh, dull. /

      // Then they are not magic.  If they were, they would shine. Do you have your deck with you? (1) Even though you are in the Shadow Realm you still need to be holding the card in order to summon the monster.  //

      / I think it is in my pocket unless they took it.  Let me check…I have it. /

      // Are you sure they are asleep? //

      /  All of them are snoring.  The sounds are making my skin crawl. /

      // I can feel the pain in your ears.  It is unlike them to all sleep at the same time.  They must have grown stupid while in the Void.//

      / They said that even evil monsters fear to tread there.  That is uses your own powers against you. Wait…. /

      // What? //

      / I am hearing something from outside. It seems to be floating around me.  It is calming/

      // What is it? //

      / I don't know. /

      // Can you describe it somehow? //

      / It sounds like someone is singing a lullaby. /

      // Do not listen to it!  I can hear it now.  What or whoever is singing it is helping you. //

      / Yami, why don't I try to bring you here? You know, change places like we used to do? / (2)

      // That might wake them up. They would feel the shift in power.  We need to do this carefully, aibou. //

      / Got it! /

      // What? //

      / The safety pin.  Uh oh.  One of them is starting to wake up.  I will talk to you as soon as I can. /

      // Wait, Yugi! // But, the connection had already been closed.

" Yugi is going to try to get himself out of the chains they have him in.  Something was singing to keep the monster asleep, but one of them is waking up.  Whatever it is must have stopped."

**********************Yugi's P.O.V.********************

_I've never talked to this one.  He looks kind of like the Dark Magician except he has on gray robes and black hair._

" Wake up, you fools."

" What?"

"We were all asleep. "

" Someone was nearby chanting something.  I could not make it out.  I fell asleep listening to it.  Since when has a monster had enough power to do that?

" I don't know."

" We were not expecting the attack, Rezink." (3)

_Rezink.  So that is his name.  Why does he look like the Celtic Guardian?_

" So you are awake again, human.  I wonder how long we are going to have to wait.  I can sense that Yami is in the Shadow Realm now.  He is looking for you.  He is in for a surprise.  He does not know that we are free."

_That's what you think._

" Earlier you told me that something could not be freed from the void unless released by ritual of blood.  Did someone free you?"

" A most ingenious plan on our part.  We disguised a power-weakening spell into a love spell.  We gathered all of our power against the void and sent it to the human world.  The stupid fool that read it out loud did not realize what he was reading."

" Then why not directly attack the human world if you are free?"

" We will have plenty of time to do that once we have destroyed your yami.  We have watched over the years, Yugi.  We saw him become trapped into the Millenium puzzle.  We watched you set him free.  We watched him defeat Pegasus with help from you and your friends.  We have seen it all."  

_They knows my name.  But, why not attack?  If they are as powerful as they say, then they could have attacked immediately. Something is not right…_

_They aren't at full strength yet!  That is why they fell asleep.  If we can get to them before they have regained their power, then we should be able to win.  They seem not to know about the mind link I have with Yami.  I could experiment, but I don't dare in case they notice.  Wait, I hear the chanting again.  Why is it not putting me to sleep?  Is it because I am human?_

" The chanting has started again!  Veta, go find whatever it is and destroy it."  Rezink said sleepily.

" Yes, boss."  But it was too late.  All three had fallen back to sleep.

_So the one that looks like the Dark Magician is named Veta._

      / Yami, they know you are in the Shadow Realm.  They can sense you.  I can also sense you a little.  You are on the second 'living' level.  They do not know that you know they are free of the Void./

      // Thank you for that information, aibou.  We can use that to our advantage. //

***********************Anzu's P.O.V.*******************

            While Yugi was talking with the Devil Monsters, Yami warped everyone to the Dark Magician's house.  It was a modest house made out of brown bricks.  He was standing at the door as if he was expecting them.

"Pharaoh, I have been expecting you since you stepped into the Shadow Realm.  All of the monsters have pitched together in search of your light.  I, unfortunately, have not been able to sense him either.  Please come in."  

His voice was smooth.  Like velvet.  _Someone could get lost in that voice.  It could cause a man to jump off a cliff without thought at its light command.  _ She didn't realize she was staring at the Dark Magician until Honda shook her arm and frowned down at her.  _Eep!  I hope I wasn't drooling or anything._  

She entered into the house behind Jou.  Honda came in behind her.

_This is small!?  Is this the same house we walked into?  It's huge.  _She was staring around in shock.  Everyone but Yami was staring around as well.

            The room was immaculately decorated.  It looked like an Egyptian salon.  The walls were a creamy tan color with dark purple drapes used as an accent.  There were hieroglyphics painted on some of the walls.  There were trees growing out of the ground next to a trickling water fountain.  _I wonder what the hieroglyphics say…_

There were statues of cats everywhere.  In one corner she notice a large sunken bath.  There was a staircase that seemed to lead up to a second story.  _But, the house looks one story from outside.  It must be magic.  This is amazing._

            Suddenly Anzu watched as Yami stopped again and developed a glazed look.  _He is talking to Yugi again._

" We have an advantage.  They do not know yet that we know they are free."  He stated after a couple of seconds.  A small smirk tugged at the side of his mouth.  _What is he thinking?_

____________________________________________________

Author's Note:

            (1)  Ever since they had decided to stay split into two separate beings, each has had their own deck.  However, they are basically the same.  For instance, both of them have a Dark Magician card.  Neither of them would win a duel against each other.  A battle between them would most likely end in a draw. 

            (2)  Yami can still enter into his soul room if he wishes.

            (3)  Pronounces like the word resin, but put a "k" sound on the end like the word link.  Yami said this name in a previous chapter.


	8. Emotions Get out of Hand

Yin and Yang

Chapter 8

By Tiger-Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\      

_Personal Thoughts_

On with the story!

*********************Kaiba's P.O.V.********************

            Kaiba noticed the look on Yami's face.  He knew Yami was thinking of some plan.  That same look had been given to him one too many times while dueling the pharaoh.

" They don't know.  Haha!  They don't know!"  Yami said suddenly.  He was practically jumping up and down.

" Whoa, Yami, you are acting more like Yugi by the minute," Jou laughed.  He shook his head back and forth.  This caused his slightly long blonde hair to move in front of his eyes.

_My little puppy has grown up.  He is about two inches shorter than me now.  That makes him about 5'7."  I used to tease him about Yugi catching up to him.  I miss our little banters._

_I wonder what his hair feels like?  It could stand a good trim.  But, his eyes…still the same.  Like warm honey.  How many times have I seen them in my dreams? How many times have I dreamed that he was next to me, only to wake up and find him not there? _

            Yami had sat down on one of the benches next to the water fountain.  He still had a small smirk on his face.  The Dark Magician moved to sit beside him.

" Master, are you all right?  What do you know?"

" They can no longer freely travel to Earth."

"Wha?" Jou asked.  

" When I sealed the Shadow Realm in the past it became impossible for any Duel Monster to travel freely to Earth.  Someone has to summon them there.  But, no one has that power.  Therefore, they can't leave.  They are trapped in the Shadow Realm!"

" But, master, they could disturb the balance of the Shadow Realm.  By doing that, they would still harm Earth.  They must be stopped," the magician stated softly.

"Damn!  You're right."

" Wait, Yami.  If they can't travel freely, then how did they kidnap Yugi in the first place."  Anzu was still looking around the lavishly decorated room.

            Yami froze.  A worried look crossed his face.  " I…I don't know.  This is all very confusing, even to me."

" Yami, can't you use the same spell that you used on them before in the past?" Jou asked. " You know, trap them in the void?"

"No." Yami sighed. " I would not be able to get close enough to use it.  They would stop me before I even completed the spell.  They would probably just get out again, anyway.  I do not know how they did that."

" Master, is there anyone powerful enough to break that spell?

" There is no one strong enough to break the spell that I know of.  However, if someone was strong enough to weaken it somehow, then the monsters could have broken the rest of the way free."

_Who is strong enough to do that?  Someone with a Millennium item?_

" Hey, Yami.  Would someone with a Millennium item have enough power to do that?"  _Yami is looking me right in the eyes.  If he wasn't now my friend I would be worried about that look._

" I don't see why they would even dare.  Each spirit that was sealed remembers the Devil Monsters.  They lived through the attacks.  They would know never to release them, or lose their own lives.  Also, the items themselves should prevent the monsters from being released….I think."

" What if it wasn't the yami?"  Jou was tracing his fingers along one of the hieroglyphics.  _Just that little action is making my blood boil!  Augh!_

            The Dark Magician answered this question. " I don't think the vessels have that kind of power.  Do they, master?"

" Hmmmmm….Yugi can summon monsters outside of the Shadow Realm.  Ryou can as well.  I think it is because of our link with them.  Normal humans cannot summon a monster outside of Duel Monsters unless they are in the Shadow Realm.  I do not know about the other vessels though."

"Enough with da vessel thing already.  Ya make Yugi sound like a boat or sumthin'! " Jou slipped back into his old accent.

" Careful, pup.  Your breeding is starting to show through."  _I've been waiting for a chance to goad him._

" I am not a pup!" Jou yelled.  

Everyone ignored him.

**********************Honda's P.O.V.*******************

"Stop staring at him." It came out sounding like a growl.

" Huh?"  Anzu looked up at Honda with a start.

" Stop staring at the Dark Magician."

" I wasn't staring."

" Yes, you were."

" No, I was not.  I was watching the water fountain."  _She is blushing.  I know she is lying._  " You sound jealous."

" I am not jealous."  _I'm starting to get mad._

" You are, too."

" No."  _My temper is wearing out_.  _Anzu, please, stop before I say something bad._

" Admit it.  I know you were jealous."

Suddenly Honda's temper snapped.  He stood up and yelled without thinking " Why should I be jealous of him when I know that he would never go for someone like you?!"

He froze.  _Oh, shit._

Total silence.

_Everyone is staring at us._

_Why did I say that?  Stupid!  Stupid!  Stupid!  It's too late now.  Damn!_

***********************Anzu's P.O.V.*******************

" Anzu, wait I didn't"

" Stop!  Just stop!"

She stood up faster than anyone thought possible and moved toward the door.  Her eyes were starting to tear.  But they knew she would not cry in front of them.  

_I will not cry in front of him.  I will not cry.  I refuse to cry.  My heart feels like it has been ripped into pieces.  When…when had I started to…love him?  I need to get out of here!"_

********************Serenity's P.O.V.*******************

" Anzu, wait!"

Honda was running after her as she went out the door.  Suddenly, Serenity said something that shocked even myself.  " Honda, stop!"

He stopped at the shock of the authority sound in my voice.  " I need to follow her."

" No."

" What?  Why not?"

" Let her be for a few minutes.  She needs to calm down a little first.  You would only make things worse if you went after her now."

" But, I did not mean the things that I said.  I spoke before my brain could catch up with my mouth.  Plus, she doesn't have any protection.  What if one of those Devil Monsters found her?  None of her cards would even put a dent into them."

" Curse of Dragon!"  Everyone jerked around to watch Yami toss a card out in front of him.   _Two quick clicking noises?_

            Suddenly there was a flash of light.  It appeared, floating above us.  _It's not as big as I thought it would be.  About the size of a trash truck.  Wait…where…where did it get enough room to be in here.  Did the house grow?_

" Fanta, follow Anzu.  Make sure that she does not come to any harm.  Give her some time to cool off."

A low rumbling voice came from deep within the monster, which everyone now knew was named Fanta.  "At your command, master."

Everyone watched as it moved towards the door.  _He's not going to fit!_

The Dark Magician tapped his staff twice onto the tile floor.  The door grew before their eyes to accommodate Fanta's size.  _So that's what the clicking noise was.  _As soon as he was outside, he took flight.  The door returned to normal.

_Curiosity is getting the better of me._ "Yami just said that the Curse of Dragon's name was Fanta.  Do you have a name, Dark Magician?"  

He looked over at me.  _His eyes seemed to peer straight into me.  Like he was judging me.  _Then he started to quietly laugh.  " Oscuro.  My name is Oscuro."

" That means dark in Spanish, doesn't it?" Mokuba had taken a little of Spanish while he was in middle school, but he couldn't remember that much of it.

" Yes."

" It is a good name for the magician." Yami said.  Oscuro just smiled at the comment.

Suddenly everyone heard a scream.  _Anzu!_


	9. Fight, My Light!

Yin and Yang

Chapter 9

                                         By Tiger_Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

____________________________________________________­­_

********************Bakura's P.O.V.********************

_It feels like paper cuts.  Hundreds of tiny burning paper cuts.  And that is just a little of what he did to me._

            The pain had been excruciating.  The things Ryou had done to him were inhumane.  Bakura had not even gone that far.  

            Ever.

_When did my light grow so violent?  What caused this dark side to release?  Have I done that much wrong to him?  I am a fool.  I was only trying to make him stronger.  _

_I don't want to loose him.  What will happen to him if I am not there to protect him one day?  I would not survive without him.  I cannot remember when I started to love him.  I...love him?  I love him!  _

_I did this.  I brought this on myself._

_I have to get him back._

_He is downstairs.  I can sense him now.  But it is all dark.  He stopped after I fell unconscious.  What do I do?_

" Focus on the light." A female voice said softly in his head.

" What?" he responded back mentally.

" Focus on the light and goodness you have inside of you.  That you have unknowingly learned to cherish because of Ryou.  The piece of light contained inside of you that he told you about.   The yin and yang.  Focus, Bakura.  Bring out his light to fight the dark inside of him."

" Who are you?"

" A being that watches over you, and all of your friends.  As we could not fight, we chose you and your friends to fight for us."

" Being?  Fight for you?  Who could.....Isis?"

" Yes, Bakura.  I am Isis.  In the battle to come you and Ryou must be one.  The Fates have foreseen it.  Bring him back, Bakura.  You know how."

" Yes, your majesty."

" Good luck, Bakura.  Be with you love and be happy."

" Thank you."

            He was out of the handcuffs in a flash.  He hadn't been a tomb robber for nothing.  After being released from the Millennium ring he had quickly studied the modern forms of capture and containment.  He had learned how to escape from nearly every trap created.  His pain was forgotten.

            He crept down the stairs slowly.  He masked his presence as best he could from Ryou.  __

_No telling how powerful he is now.  I have to bring him back.  Isis and Ryou have both told me I have light inside of me.  I never knew that.  I knew there was something wrong when I could not kill Ryou in the past.  Back then, I would have tried to destroy that light.  Now I need to use it.  I have to use it.  I want my light back._

            Ryou was sitting on a chair facing the window.  Bakura glanced outside to see squirrels dancing on the trees outside.  _What is he doing?_

            His question was answered when he saw Ryou lift his hand and act like he was squeezing or choking something.  

The squirrels exploded.  __

_What the fuck!?   He just killed those squirrels.  Shit!_

"Ryou!"  He tackled him from behind, forcing him off of the chair and to the ground.  Ryou started struggling.

_His dark side must have given him more strength.  I can barely hold him down.  Focus, Bakura, you fool!_

"Ryou, listen to me.  Listen!  Listen to my voice.  I am not going to hurt you.  Now or ever again.  I know that I have hurt you in the past.  I am sorry.  I did not mean for things to go this way.  I was just trying to make you stronger."  Ryou stopped struggling to turn his head and look into Bakura's eyes.  "Believe me."

            As he was talking he was focusing inside of himself.  He discovered something that he had never seen before.  It was a small glowing pocket of white power.  

_Light.  _

The darkness of his soul looked like it trying to attack it.  _No......it is...protecting it.  My soul is protecting the piece of light that I have!_

            He grabbed hold of it.  It was now or never.

"Ryou, focus.  Look into my eyes and you will see that I speak the truth.  I will never hurt you again.  Ryou, aibou, come back to me.  Please.  You know this is not you.  Control the anger in your soul.  Focus on your light.  Draw what you need from me.  I have found the light of which you told me.  You are strong.  I know you are.  I was just too blind to see it.  Aibou, focus.

            He felt the shifting inside of Ryou.  The dark haze in Ryou's eyes was starting to flicker.

_He's fighting!_

*******************Ryou's P.O.V.***********************

Inside Ryou's body a little being was listening.  It was the real Ryou.  He had been shoved down by something inside of his own soul.  He had tried to fight back but couldn't.  He had seen what his out of control body and soul had done to Bakura.  He had wanted to get sick, but couldn't.  He had been forced to watch.

_This is not right!  What has taken control of me?  All I see is black.  I am on the ground now.  Someone is talking to me.  Bakura?_

_He is telling me to fight.  But what am I fighting?_

"Ryou, aibou, come back to me.  Please.  Control the anger in your soul.  Focus on your light.  Draw what you need from me.  I have found the light of which you told me. You are strong.  I know you are.  I was just too blind to see it.  Aibou, focus."

_Aibou?  He has never called me that.  I can feel something in him.  He does have light.  He is sending me the light that he has._

_This is not me.  The darkness had taken control.  This is evil.  I will not be like this.  I will not hurt my friends.  I will help find Yugi.  I will not hurt Bakura.  I love him!_

            Ryou focused on Bakura and slowly began to draw the power he felt into himself.  He felt the dark try to fight back for control over his body, but he would not let it.

_I am strong.  Bakura said so.  I will not let him down!_

            With a bright flash, Ryou took back control of his body.  The dark piece of soul was where it belonged.  

He was back.

" Bakura!"  He flung his arms up and around his yami's neck.

" Ryou!  I knew you could do it."  He hugged his light fiercely.

_He is hugging me.  How I have longed for this.  I wish he loved me.  I know now that he cares for me.  I can feel it.  I can sense it through our link.  If I could only tell him that I loved him, and to have the feeling returned.  He does not care for me like that.  I would give myself to him completely…_

            Ryou sensed that Bakura was starting to feel uneasy about the position he was in.  Bakura was physically laying on top of him.  Ryou was face down.  It was way too intimate.__

_Oh, I wish..... but he does not like me in that way.  I wonder if Yugi ever admitted to Yami how he felt about him?  Or if Yami has admitted his feeling to Yugi?  They do not realize that both love each other.  But, they both made me swear not to tell the other.  They are lucky.  Bakura would never love me._

"Um, Bakura.  Turning my head like this is starting to hurt my neck.  Do you mind getting up?"

" What?  Oh, sorry."  Bakura stood up quickly and flushed slightly.

" Bakura, are you okay?"

*******************Bakura's P.O.V,*********************

_Damn!  Damn!  Damn!  Now that he is back to his innocent self all I want to do is kiss him.  It felt so good to have him underneath me.  I swear I will never hurt him again.  I will never let anyone else hurt him, either.  If anyone touches him they will regret the day they were born._

" Bakura?"

" What is it?"

" Have you heard anything about Yugi?"

" No, I haven't."

" We were supposed to go to a meeting at the library at 8:00 about him.  But, it is 10:37 now."

" If Yugi has been kidnapped by who Yami says, then I am not sure we want to face it.  I have faced them in one lifetime, and barely survived.  I don't want to again."

" Yami said something about Devil Monsters.  Who are they?"

Bakura sighed.  He then told Ryou his version of Yami's story.

            **Twenty minutes later**

_____________________________________________________

" Who would be powerful enough to break through Yami's spell, Bakura?"

" I don't know."

" We should go help.  Bakura, if the Devil Monsters are as powerful as you say then we need to help, too.  Yami will need us.  If we do not, then we could lose everything.  It is not just about us anymore, but the whole world."

" I now see that you are right, aibou.  We will go join this fight.  Wait, why are you looking at me like that?"

            Ryou had turned to stare at Bakura with a weird look on his face.  It was a cross between a smile and a frown.  Like he couldn't decide which face to show the world.  " You called me aibou.  I never thought you would call me that."

" I know.  And for the way I have treated you.  You have all the reason in the world to destroy me.  All the reason to hate me."

" I am the one that should be hated.  What I did to you while I was not in control of myself was inhumane.  I will never hurt you again, Bakura."

"I would never hate you, Ryou.  And, you were not at fault.  You had every reason to do what you did to me.  I could never hate you for it."

" Then, I could never hate you either.  I forgive you for everything you have done to me.  I have always forgiven you."

" I do not deserve it."

" You may believe that, but I do not."  He gave his yami a quick hug around his waist.  Really, it was just a reason to feel the strength in Bakura's body, but he would never admit it out loud.  When he pulled back Bakura had a strange look on his face.  __

_Why does he look like that?  He looks like he is in pain for some reason.  Did I do something wrong again?  I shouldn't have hugged him.  Maybe I should change the subject._  "Let's go help the others now."

" They are most likely in the Shadow Realm looking for Yugi by now.  Most likely at the Dark Magicians house."

" The Dark Magician has a house?"

" Yes, and his name is Oscuro."

" I learn something new every day."  Ryou laughed.

" I should have shown you the levels of the Shadow Realm, hikari.  I'm sorry that I didn't."

" It's okay, Yami."  _He called me hikari…_

            Bakura shook his head and chuckled much to Ryou's surprise.  He focused and warped himself and Ryou to the Dark Magician's house. 

They landed on top of something screaming very loudly.

_____________________________

Author's Note:

I hope you enjoyed this chapter.  ^_^


	10. Shadow Game

Yin and Yang

Chapter 10

By Tiger-Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

On with the story!  Enjoy!

______________________________________________________

********************Yami's P.O.V.***********************__

They had all heard Anzu scream.  Oscuro quickly warped outside.  Everyone else ran out the door.

         They discovered Oscuro and Fanta laughing at the sight in front of them.  Everyone tried to keep from laughing, but failed.  Jou doubled over with laughter, and Honda snickered behind his hand.  Yami, was chuckling under his breath.  Mokuba was outright laughing, almost in tears.  Serenity joined him.  Seto, in his traditional manner, just smirked.

         In front of them were Ryou and Bakura sitting on the ground with Anzu underneath them.  They had apparently landed on top of her causing her to scream her head off.  Bakura never was good at Shadow Realm landings.  _One time he landed in a tree....._

" Get off of me, you bakas!" Anzu screamed.

         Ryou and Bakura quickly stood up.  Ryou was apologizing profusely.  Bakura just laughed, must to everyone's surprise.  It was actually a nice sound.

_Bakura laughing.  Now I have seen and heard everything._

" Don't just stand there.  I think you two broke my back!"  Anzu yelled.

" No, we didn't, Anzu.  You are perfectly capable of standing up." Bakura responded.

" Well, you could at least help me up!  Ow."

" Are you all right, Anzu?" Honda asked reaching for her outstretched hand.

" Yes, I am fine." She ignored the hand, and stood up on her own.  "Now if you don't mind I think I am going to go back inside before something else falls on me or goes wrong.  I am still not talking to you, Honda."  She marched back in the house.

_Oh this is turning into a wonderful day._  Yami sighed, and followed his friends back into the house.  _Yugi..........._

********************Yugi's P.O.V.***********************

Damn!  Shit!  I dropped the damn thing again.  This is not working.  They're all three asleep again and I can't get loose.  Whoever is chanting is keeping them asleep.

I can't reach my deck either.  It is in my bottom pants pocket.  Why did I have to wear these damn pants?  Oh yeah.  Because Yami likes them so much.  If I could get a hold my cards, I would just call the Dark Magician to get me out of here.  I can barely move my wrists.  I wish I had Bakura's escape techniques.

   / Yami? /

   // Yes, aibou. //

   / The safety pin thing is not working. I can't get out. /

   // Are they asleep again? //

   / Yes, but…Damn the chanting or whatever just stopped again.  They should be waking up in a few minutes. /

   // You can't tell where you are? //

   / No.  There is a door, but all I can see is swirling colors. I think they have physically changed the Shadow Realm.  I don't recognize this at all.  Just take a look, Yami.  I know you can still see through my eyes if you wish. /

   // Are you sure? Is it safe?  //

   / Since they are asleep, I think it is safe.  /

         Yugi felt Yami's consciousness enter into his head.  He was not "physically" there.  Just mentally.  It was a feeling that Yugi would never get used to no matter how often they did it.  _I have to guard my thoughts.  Yami could easily read my mind while in this state.  I don't want him to find out._

   // Find out what?  Sorry, but that thought was kind of loud.  What are you hiding from me, aibou? //

   / Nothing. /

   // You responded to that just a little quickly, aibou.  If it was nothing, you would not hide it from me. //

   / Damn. /

   // I have caught you in something, haven't I?  You don't have to tell me if you don't want to.  And I will respect you wish and not read your thoughts.  I can't recognize where you are either. //

   / Thanks, yami. /  _How do I tell him I am in love....._

_********************Yami's P.O.V.***********************_

_How do I tell him I am in love......._ the thought closed off.

         Yami jerked, startling everyone in the room.  They knew that he was talking to Yugi.  He had his characteristic glazed look.

   / Yami?  You pulled out.  Rather suddenly I might add.  Did something happen where you are? /  _He doesn't realize that his thought had been projected to me._

_   // _No, aibou.  I am fine.  I was just finished.  That's all. //__

_   / _If you say so. /__

_Who is he in love with?  I barely caught that thought.  I know that he did not mean for me to hear it.  _

_Could this be what has been disturbing his sleep?  His love for someone?_

_What is this feeling?  I have never felt like this before.  I feel like my heart is missing.  Like it has been ripped from my body.  Yugi loves someone, but won't tell me who he…or she… is._

_Who ever it is, is a lucky person.  If only it were me.  I admit that I am jealous.  But, this person better hark my words when I find out who they are.  If this person does anything to harm my aibou, they will suffer for the rest of their days.  On this, I swear.  _

I have already fulfilled this promise once, and that poor soul is withering in the Shadow Realm.  The Reaper enjoys taunting him.  He deserved that punishment and so much more....Yugi had only been 16.

         Yugi met him in high school.  He had appeared nice.  He had liked him.  I had not.  I wanted Yugi for myself.  His name was Jacob.  Everyone told him that they looked good together.  I was jealous of the guy taking Yugi's time away from me.  I sense that there was something wrong with him.  I warned him in a dream never to hurt Yugi or face a harsh penalty.  

One day, all hell broke loose.__

______________________________________________________

__flashback

   / Yami! /

   // What is it, aibou? //

   / I can't get him off of me.... /

   // What!? //

   / He...he..Jacob....no! Stop!  Yami! /

         Yami was looking through Yugi's eyes trying to find out what was wrong.  He was ready to take over his body if need be.  He saw the fist come towards Yugi's face.  He felt his light's pain as it connected with his jaw.

_There will be hell to pay!_

         The Millennium puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow.  Jacob did not notice because he was trying to unbuckle the belt around his waist

In a flash he took over Yugi's body.  His short frame adjusted to that of Yami's larger one.  His hair style changed along with the color of his eyes.  They were now a crimson color.

         He looked down to see that his frame was not wearing any clothes.  His jaw hurt from where Yugi had been struck.  Jacob was now trying to tie his hands to the bedposts.  _He is trying to rape Yugi!_

         He quickly focused on Yugi's soul room to check on him.  The walls were stained red like blood.  Yugi was curled in a corner crying softly with his knees to his chin, rocking back and forth.  Oscuro was trying to console him.

The sennen eye was glowing brightly on his forehead.  //Sleep, aibou.  You do not need to see what I am going to do to him.  Sleep. //  Yugi dropped off at Yami's command.  

Oscuro looked up and nodded when he saw Yami's face.  He silently understood and warped out of Yugi's soul room.

         Yami looked up just in time to dodge and roll off the bed as another punch came toward his face.  Only one of his wrists was tied, and he quickly broke out of it.

" When did you get so fast, pip squeak?"

" What is the meaning of this, Jacob?" Yami demanded.

" You have fame, Yugi.  You defeated the great Pegasus at his own game.  You defeated Seto Kaiba.  Anyone that is with you becomes famous."

" You were using Yugi?"

" Do you really think that I would care for you?  You must be kidding."  

_I was right!_

         He aimed for Yugi's jaw again.  

Suddenly, he noticed that Yugi was a little taller than before.  The use of third person in the earlier question also sank in to his brain.  " Wha...what happened to you?  You got taller.  And your eyes?  They're red!  What's going on?"

" My friends know me as Yami.  You might say that I am Yugi's darker half.  I took over Yugi's body."

"What!?  How is that possible?"  Yami ignored the question.

"Let me guess your plan.  You were going to rape Yugi, then humiliate and blackmail him into never leaving your side.  You would have become famous because of Yugi.  And myself, but you did not know about me.  It was together that we defeated Pegasus."

The sennen eye began to glow on his forehead.  

" What are you?" Jacob was backing up slowly towards the door with fear in his eyes.  He tripped and fell over the pants around his ankles.

" Someone you should not have messed with.  I warned you in a dream not to harm Yugi.  You did not listen." 

" That...that...that was you?  I thought you were just a dream.  An apparition created in my mind.  A drug induced craze."

He leaned over Jacob.  " Drugs are not good for the body, Jacob.  And, neither is what I have planned for you.  We are going to play a little game, Jacob.  And you are going to lose."  He snapped his fingers.

         Jacob spun around in fear.  He did not know where he was.  He saw two creatures standing in front of him.  He recognized them from Yugi's deck as the Dark Magician and the Celtic Guardian.

" What's going on here?"

" As I said before, we are going to play a little game."

" Are you crazy?"

" Maybe a little." Yami smirked.

" What is this stupid game?"

" Simple.  You have to guess which hat the Celtic Guardian is under."  As he said this, Oscuro lifted his staff.  Four large hats appeared in front of Jacob.  " If you guess the correct hat, you get to go free.  If not, your soul is forfeit, and will be left to wander aimlessly throughout the Shadow Realm."

" What!?  That is like a one in four chance!"

" That is why you have to chose carefully for you only get one chance.  Just how lucky are you, Jacob?"

" This is crazy.  I will not do this.  I'm dreaming or something.  I must have gotten a bad bag of dope.  It is affecting my brain."

" This is no dream or hallucination.  If you refuse then your soul is forfeit anyway."

" Chose wisely, human." Oscuro said in his sultry voice.  He was mad at this human's treatment of his little master.

         Jacob fell under his spell.  His voice alone is a weapon.  Jacob could not refuse.  He really did not take the game seriously.  He still thought he was dreaming.

_I have a one in four chance.  _" This is ridiculous.  Oh, all right.  I choose....the second hat from my left."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes, now let's get this over with.  I need to wake up so I can work on Yugi."

" Wrong choice, Jacob."

" What?!"

         Oscuro again raised his staff, causing the hats to disappear.  The Celtic Guardian appeared where the third hat had been.

" You were planning on hurting Yugi.  I will never let anyone touch him in the wrong manner.  You have had your chance.  Now you will be punished."

" No..wait!"  He tried to run, but the Celtic Guardian jumped in front of him and pulled his sword.  He felt an intense pain as the sword entered his upper arm.  He screamed.

He turned.  A blast of dark energy met his body.  He again cried out in pain.  He knew then that he was not dreaming.

He turned again thinking that it would be easier to get past the one called Yami.

         He was wrong.

" Mind crush!"

End flashback

______________________________________________________

_Yugi and I had not yet learned how to sustain  my body.  _

_Luckily, I had taken over in time to prevent anything more from happening to Yugi physically.  But, mentally the damage had already been done._   _He had been devastated…_

It took me two weeks to bring back Yugi.  I had to control his body during that time.  He would not leave his soul room.  He would wake up screaming and crying.  In order to calm him down, I had to hold him.  He would cry in my arms until he fell back to sleep. 

I had not used my powers in a long while.   All of our friends guessed instantly what had happened after Jacob's body appeared with a look of terror on his frozen face.  

Jou, Anzu, Oscuro, and all the others helped Yugi return to normal, but his light had been tainted.  

It remained that way for so long......

_Now, something again threatens my aibou.  My light.  They shall pay.  On my father's name, I swear it._


	11. Riddle Given

Yin and Yang

Chapter 11

By Tiger_Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh or any of its characters!  I only wish I had the talent to draw an anime comic.  ^_^

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou  to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

On with the story!

***********************Yugi's  P.O.V.*******************

_Damn it!  This is pointless.  I don't know how long I have been here.  Yami hasn't talked to me since he looked through me.  _

_I don't know why he can't sense where I am at in the Shadow Realm.  The Devil Monsters must have some way of masking themselves and me.  _

_Wait...that's it.  If I can figure that out, then maybe I can counteract it somehow.  Oh...right.. I'm chained up!  Shit!_

I know that they are going to be waking up soon.  I can feel Rezink starting to wake up.  I need to get out of here.  I don't want them to get to Yami.  If I can get out of here, then they can't use me against him.  But, how?  Damn it!

" I can see that Yami has had an influence on your language, Yugi." A small but powerful voice said in his head.

" Huh? Who are...?"

" You will find out who I am later.  I must admit that I am breaking the rules right now talking to you.  I am not supposed to directly interfere, but I think a little assistance is needed right now.  You are needed in the upcoming battle.  You need to be by Yami's side.  Not held prisoner away from him."

" You know how to get me out of here?"

" Of course."

" Tell me!"

" I can not tell you directly, Yugi.  You have to figure it out for yourself.  But, I can give you a hint."

" Damn it."

" I am surprised at you.  You used to enjoy games, riddles, and puzzles.  This should be easy for you to figure out."

" That was before..."

" Before Yami became so important to you.  When you thought you were going to lose him because of Duel Monsters.  Am I right?"

" Yes."

" I know you better that you think I do, Yugi."

" And how is that?" Yugi snapped.

" Later, Yugi. Later."

" Fine.  What is your clue that will get me out of here?"

" You are more like Yami then you think."

" That's it?"

" Yes.  Good luck."

" Wait!  _Damn.  What did he mean by that?_

Suddenly Rezink jerked awake.  He actually looked confused for a few seconds before his face turned dark.  " Wake up, you fools!  We were put to sleep again!"

" What?!"  Veta grabbed his staff off the ground where it had fallen.  " No monster should have the power to do that to us.  Things have not changed that much.  We have watched from the Continual Void.  Syrus, wake up." He punched the Flame Swordsman look alike in the face.

Yugi watched in fascination as the two monsters got into a large fight in the middle of the room.  They were literally trying to rip each other apart.  Yugi thought that the Swordsman should have the advantage over the Magician when it came to strength, but Veta held his own.  Rezink just stood and watched, saying nothing.  They finally stopped when their battle became boring.

" I see that you two are up for a good attack on the Earth."

No.  They can't.  The Earth will be destroyed!  We have to stop them.  I have to get out of here!

" What?!"  Veta yelled

            Yugi paused in his thought about the voice's riddle.

" Why can we not warp to the Earth?"

            Yugi was stunned at the question.  Then he started to laugh.  _They don't know._

" What is so funny, mortal.  I can destroy you with one blast." Veta demanded.

" I am surprised that none of you know why warping to the Earth is impossible for you.  You are supposed to be the most powerful monsters in all of the Shadow Realm are you not?  You supposedly watched from the Void."

" You will regret that comment!" Veta started to raise his staff.

" Wait.  We need him.  For his information and for Yami." Syrus placed a hand on Veta's arm.

" Unfortunately, he is right, Veta.  We do need this pathetic mortal for right now." 

_Pathetic!?  I'll show them pathetic when I figure out how to get out of here!_

" Since he finds this so amusing, maybe he will let us in on the little joke about why we can't leave the Shadow Realm.  Rezink was able to travel to Earth to capture you.  Why can we not leave now?"

" When Yami sealed the Millennium items and the Shadow Realm in the past, it became impossible for any monster to leave without being summoned by someone who has the power.  You are Shadow Monsters.  No one alive has the amount of power needed to summon even one of you to Earth.  Therefore, you are stuck here.  I have no idea how you were able to capture me."

" Impossible!"  Veta struck Yugi in the face. " You lie."

" Again, Veta, you are wrong.  I had already been suspecting this.  While watching from the Void, we did not see any Shadow Monsters on Earth unless they were summoned for the reborn Shadow games called Duel Monsters.  I also had great trouble traveling to Earth.  I felt something helping me make the warp.  I thought it was you two." Rezink said.

" We did not help you."

Veta is almost the exact mental opposite of Oscuro.  Oscuro would be the one being reasonable, while Kurtan would be going crazy.  Sometimes I wonder how Oscuro and Maza keep him in line.  Rezink may appear similar to Kurtan, but their personalities are not.  

If they did not help Rezink, then who did?  This is bad.  I will have to tell Yami about this.  If there is a monster that has the power to break through the main seal, then we are in deep trouble.

" Just a temporary set back actually, Veta.  We ruled the Shadow Realm once before in the past.  We can again.  We can control the Earth through here.  When the humans summon a monster for their games, we will attack through there.  With our power we will change the Shadow Realm.  We can shape the surrounding to our very will." 

            The walls began to warp and take real shape.  A huge fireplace formed in the far wall.  A bathing pool sunk into the floor and filled with water.  Large hieroglyphics appeared.  Cat statues seemed to grow right out of the floor.

            Yugi was pulled from the floor to the wall.  His arms were pulled up above his head and his feet came off the floor.  The chains disappeared as metal restraints formed around his wrists and ankles.

" Hey!"

" You still have not been punished, human.  You will learn respect."

            All Yugi could do was watch the fist come towards his face.

*********************Yami's P.O.V.*********************

            After explaining what had occurred to Ryou and Bakura, Yami had warped them to the third level of the Shadow Realm.  As soon as they arrived the Celtic Guardian and Flame Swordsman appeared in front of them.  Yami had hoped that he would be able to have some feeling of Yugi's soul here, but could not.  

" Hello, Master Yami." They both bowed at the waist politely.

" Kurtan.  Maza.  Have either of you found anything?"

" No.  Neither of us has sensed him either." 

" Whoa.  I didn't think that I would see my Flame Swordsman here." Jou was staring at one of his favorite cards in his deck.

" Hello, Master Jou.  It is good to finally meet you.  My name is Maza."

" And my name is Kurtan." The Celtic Guardian bowed politely to all of them.

" This is just totally awesome!" Jou was walking around Maza like an inspector.  Maza was blushing a little from the perusal.

Kaiba doesn't look too happy right now.  I would feel the same way if I saw Yugi looking at another male like that.  Grown men and neither one of us can tell the people that we love that we love them.

" Both of us live on the third level.  So we spend a lot of time together.  We are best friends." Kurtan was trying not to laugh at the look on his friend's face.  Oscuro was also trying not to laugh.

_Hmm..that's odd.  Why is Oscuro standing so close to Kurtan?_

" Where do the Blue Eyes White Dragons live, Yami?"  Seto walked over and dragged Jou away from the embarrassed Swordsman.  

" Celo, Suno, and Luco live on the fourth level."

" Uh, Ka...Kaiba, yo..you can l..let me g..go now." Jou stammered.  His face was red.  Kaiba had  held onto Jou just a little longer than necessary after pulling him away from Maza.

" What?  Oh...uh...sorry." Kaiba turned bright red and quickly let go of Jou.

Jou is finally starting to notice!  Maybe there is hope for those two, yet.  Oh why did they both make us promise not to tell the other. They are lucky.  Yugi will never care for me as...Ow!

" Yugi!"

" Master, calm down. Yugi will be all right."  Oscuro put his hand on Yami's arm.  Kurtan looked hurt for a second and then brightened when Oscuro looked up at him and smiled.

" He was just struck on the face.  Really hard.  He is unconscious again. I felt his pain."

" We will find and get him back, Master.  We also care about Master Yugi and worry for his safety.  We can also feel his pain through our connection to him."  Kurtan walked up to stand beside Oscuro.

What is this feeling that I am sensing from those two?  Wait... Those two are together?

______________________________________________________

Author's note:

            Rezink = Celtic Guardian look alike

            Veta = Dark Magician look alike

            Syrus = Flame Swordsman look alike

            Oscuro - Dark Magician

            Kurtan - Celtic Guardian

            Fanta - Curse of Dragon

            Maza - Flame Swordsman


	12. Riddle Solved

Thank you to everyone that answered my question about Honda and Anzu!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters!  I only wish I had the talent to draw an anime comic.  ^_^

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou  to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

On with the story! ^_^

______________________________________________________

Yin and Yang

Chapter 12

By Tiger_Serenity

********************Kaiba's P.O.V.********************

"How about we split up and search each levels of the Shadow Realm." Honda suggested.

            They had been trying to come up with a plan to find Yugi.  Several things had been suggested but Yami had disapproved each of them.  They waited silently as Yami thought.

" Too risky." Yami finally said.

" Do you have a better idea?" Honda snapped. " We have been sitting here in Maza's cottage for half an hour trying to come up with an plan of action.  We could have already been searching by now.  Yugi needs us."

"Then how does this plan work?"

"There are nine of us.  We can go in pairs.  Each of us has our deck, so if we need help we can call on them.  There are six levels.  The dueling level, the four 'living' levels, and the graveyard.  Each pair will search one level.  Yami would be by himself, but he has the entire Realm at his side."

" I think that actually sounds like a good idea, Honda." Jou was sitting next to Anzu on a love seat.  She still refused to talk to Honda.  

_Jou had run around looking at everything, asking questions almost nonstop.  Maza had laughed at him, and tried to answer each of his questions.  He cares for his master.  As do I.  I almost lost it when he ruffed up Jou's hair.  It is still slightly sticking up in back from Maza's hand.  I wonder what it feels like....I'm never going to get a chance to find out....._

            Maza cottage was not extravagant, but it was comfortable.  The walls were a light reddish color with black accents near the ceiling and floor.  The decorations were modest.  The biggest piece of furniture was a large red couch that Yami, Kurtan, and Oscuro were sitting on presently.  

            There was a large picture of their group on the wall.  The picture had never been taken in real life.  _I would remember if we did.  Maza must had created it magically._

            Yami was standing next to Yugi.  Bakura was standing behind a sitting Ryou.  Mokuba was standing next to Serenity.  She was standing next to Jou, who was in the center of the picture showing a victory sign with his fingers.  Anzu was posed next to him on a chair opposite to Ryou.  Honda and himself were standing in the last row.  Their favorite Duel Monsters were in the background of the picture.  _Is that how Maza thinks of me?  He has me standing almost by myself.  Like an outsider.  If he only knew how much I cared for Jou......_

" Remember the lesson you and Yugi taught me, Yami.  Trust in the heart of the cards.  Unlike you, we can not warp ourselves between the levels of the Shadow Realm.  If we found any trouble we would call on our monsters and have them warp us away to someplace else."  Serenity lightly took Mokuba's hand in hers.  

            They were sitting on a love seat that Maza had created when they arrived.  _ Mokuba's blushing.  I must admit they are cute together.  He is lucky to have the one he cares for like him back.  _He looked back up at the picture.

Suddenly, the picture shifted, startling Kaiba.  Yami was standing slightly behind Yugi with his arm around his waist.  Yugi was smiling up at him.  Mokuba was holding Serenity's hand and kissing it.  Honda was hugging Anzu from behind.  Ryou was sitting with his back to Bakura's side, but his yami's arm was around his waist.  Ryou's head was on Bakura's shoulder.  

            And himself......he was standing behind Jou.  Jou was leaning back into him while looking up at him with a smile on his face.  _My arm is around his shoulders.  I'm smiling back at him!  What the in the....!_  

            The picture warped back to the way it was originally.  _Was I seeing things?  Did Maza change the picture?  He is looking right at me with a smirk on his face!  Does he know?  But, how?  Why would he show me something like that?  I am not his master.  He wouldn't unless.....no.  Jou can't like me.  Not in that way....right?  But then why..._

" Let's do it!" Jou leapt up, and turned to Maza.  "You ready, pal?"  Jealousy streaked fast and painfully through Kaiba.  _Damn it!_

            Maza smiled back at him.  " Yes, Jou."

" Who is going to go with who?"  Ryou asked from his position standing next to his yami.

" Now wait!" Yami tried to interject but everyone ignored him.  They had made their decision.  They were going to split up and search for Yugi.  No one noticed as his eyes suddenly glazed over except Kaiba.  _He is talking to Yugi again.  He must be awake._

" Well Yami can go by himself like I said before.  He can last longer than any of us in the dueling level.  Being on that level is too much of a strain on our bodies.  Since Ryou and Bakura share the Millennium ring, then they can both survive without problems in the graveyard.  Not to mention, Bakura has been there before for an extensive tour."  Bakura growled softly at that comment, but Honda ignored it.  "Level four is where the dragon's are so Kaiba and Jou can go there.  That leaves me, Anzu, Mokuba, and Serenity.  One group will hopefully volunteer to search two levels."

" I'll go with Serenity!" Mokuba said blushing slightly.

" Then I will go with Anzu." Anzu glared at Honda, but she didn't complain.  She wanted to find Yugi.

_He paired me with Jou.  I am going to be alone with Jou in the Shadow Realm.  Oh why me...._

***********************Yugi's P.O.V.*******************

            Yugi had woken up a few minutes ago with a headache. 

_Getting hit in the head does that.  Where did they go?  I guess they really don't think they will have trouble from me.  I'm more like Yami than I think...what does that mean?_

      / Yami? /

      // Yes, aibou? //

      / They're gone.  I don't know where they went.  They left while I was unconscious.  Be careful. /

      // Thank you.  I will be.  You have a headache I can feel it.  But, why do you feel curious? //            

_Might as well ask him now._  / How am I like you? /

      // What?!  Why do you ask this? //

      / Just answer my question, please, Yami. /

      //  Well...we look alike except I am a little taller than you, and I have crimson colored eyes.  We are both masters at Duel Monsters.  Our favorite card is the Dark Magician, Oscuro.  We can both summon monsters.  We both like hamburgers.  We dress alike.  We both hate history class.  We both...//

      /  Thanks, Yami.  I don't think I need to go that far.  I was just wondering. /

      // Why? //

      / Just wondering. I am going to close our link for a few minutes Yami so I can think./

      // Wait!//  But Yugi had already closed his side of the link.

_He knows I am all right.  That sort of helped me.  We look alike but he is taller, and that can't be changed.  Oscuro is our favorite card.  We can both summon monsters outside and inside of the Shadow Realm.  But, how do I think we are different?_

" 'I'm more like Yami than I think.'  That means that there is something that I think is different that is not really different between us."

_They're not here so I might as well talk out loud.  Maybe it will help me think._

" It has to be something about Duel Monsters and the Shadow Realm.  But we can both summon monsters anywhere at anytime.  I know we are alike there.  He can control the puzzle more than I can though.  Wait....They are not here.  Maybe I can call Yami here to me through the puzzle.  Then he can see where we are to get us out."

      / Yami, I am going to try something. /

      // What? //

      / Since they are not here, I am going to call you here through the puzzle./

      // It's worth a try, hikari. //

            Yugi focused on the puzzled and tried to switch places with Yami.  He felt a tug, but nothing happened.  The puzzled died down to its normal shine.  _It didn't work!_

      / Damn it!/

      // Fuck!  What happened?  Why couldn't we switch places. //

      / I don't know. /

" You just tried to switch places with your yami.  You can't." Rezink suddenly appeared in the room right in front of Yugi.  He raised a clawed hand to Yugi's exposed arm.  He drug the nail along the skin, causing Yugi to flinch.

      // Yugi! //

" We know about the mind link, too, but it won't help you.  As long as you are in this room the pharaoh will not be able to sense you.  He can't sense us either.  The spell we cast over this house blinds his powers."  Veta and Syrus appeared at his side.

************************Yami's P.O.V******************

      // Damn it!//  Yami had been listening to what he said through Yugi's ears.

_I can feel his pain.  Rezink is carving little circles into his arm.  Damn him!_

" They know about our link.  They have blinded my powers with some sort of spell so I can not sense where Yugi is."

            Everyone froze from their conversation.  They had been talking about which monsters to call upon if they needed help while searching their respective chosen level.

" Then why aren't they blocking it?" Jou sat back down on the love seat.

" They want me to feel his pain."

_It's like my arm is on fire.  I can feel Yugi's pain like it is my own.  They are using him to get to me.  They know that it is killing me that I can't be there to protect him.  _

_If they kill him it will destroy me, both physically and mentally.  I may lose my body, but the emotional hurt would truly kill me.  I could not survive going back into the puzzle.  It would be so dark without my light.  I would go crazy.  I have grown to care about him so much.  I love him.  _

_I promised to him all those years ago that I would never let anything happen to him.  That I would take care of him.  I failed.  He is in pain right now because of me.  My hikari.  My light.  My aibou is in pain, and I cannot get to him…_

_They will pay for hurting him.  I will destroy them, even if I destroy myself in the process......_

            He again listened to Rezink.

" I know you are listening, Yami.  I can sense you inside of your hikari.  Why are we allowing this?  So you can feel his pain.  His hunger.  His thirst.  His slow death.  We will tear apart this Realm right in front of you.  You will be broken.  We will have our revenge.  You will die.  We will rule.

      // Talk for me, aibou. //

      / Okay. /

      // I will defeat you.  I have in that past, and I will again.  You will pay for hurting my aibou.  Yugi will be free from you. //

" Yami says that he will defeat you again just like in the past.  You will pay for hurting me.  I will somehow get away from you."

      / You defeated them in the past?  When?  How? /

      // Later, aibou.  I will tell you when I see you. //

" You speak for him through your minds.  Do you realize that even if you close your link to your yami he can still feel your pain.  You are connected together through a strong bond.  Do you enjoy feeling his pain, pharaoh?  " He roughly scratched the skin under Yugi's ear with his claw.  Yugi cried out in pain.

      // Yugi! //  _He almost broke through the skin.  My neck...I can feel it._

" Yami, we have to move now." Seto placed his hand on Yami's shoulder.  Jou's face dropped and he looked at the floor.

_Do the fouls not realize how much they care for each other.  Maybe being partners will help them work things out. They are lucky to share their feelings even though they don't know it.  Yugi does not care for me in that way.  If he did, I would feel it.....wouldn't I?  And I can't sense his location at all.  I will find him._

" Let's move."

" Remember that I want those Blue Eyes cards back after this adventure is over." Kaiba said.

" Sure, Seto."  Mokuba grabbed onto Serenity's hand. " Selo, warp us to the second level!"  Yami watched as Mokuba threw the card forward.  Selo, a Blue Eyes, appeared.  Mokuba and Serenity climbed on his back.

" Be careful, Mokuba.  If anything looks bad, get out of there instantly."

" Take care of my sister, Mokuba.  Don't let anything happen to her.  Serenity, if anything looks bad, get out of there.  You know I love you."

" I know, Jou.  I will be careful.  I promise to leave if anything starts to go wrong."

" I'll be careful, big brother.  Jou, I won't let anything happen to Serenity.  And you take care of my brother."  Jou blushed as Mokuba laughed and disappeared through the portal that Selo created.  Kaiba actually looked a little pink on his cheeks as well.

_Kaiba actually separated from his Blue Eyes cards.  He gave one to Mokuba and one to Honda.  He kept the third._

      // We are coming for you, aibou.  Seto and Jou are going to search level four.  Bakura and Ryou are going to search the graveyard.  Mokuba and Serenity are going to search the second level, and Anzu and Honda level three.  I am going to search the dueling and first level.  I can move faster through the Shadow Realm than they can, so I am going to search two levels.(1)  We will find you. //

      / I trust you, Yami. /

      / I know, aibou. /

"We don't need to call Suno because we are already on the third level.  I hope we don't need her soon. (2)" Honda placed  the card carefully into his jacket pocket for quick access in case they needed it.

" Jou and I will go on to the fourth level to begin searching.  Luco, warp us to your home on the fourth level."  He threw the card forward, calling the second male Blue Eyes.  They both climbed on with Jou in front blushing slightly as Kaiba grabbed his waist.  Kaiba also looked a little flushed.

" Take care, you guys." Jou called as they disappeared through the portal."

" Take care, Jou."  Yami whispered.  " And good luck to both of you."

" Ura!" Bakura threw a card forward.  Ura, the Man Eater Bug, appeared in the card's place.  " Come with us to the graveyard."

" Yes, Master Bakura."

" Take care you two." Anzu hugged Ryou causing him to blush.  Bakura growled under his breath.  Anzu offered him a smile.  Then they began to disappear through a portal.

            Yami was shocked as he heard Bakura say, " We will find your hikari, Yami.  Don't worry.  Yami and hikari are not meant to be separated.  Black and white.  Yin and yang."  He disappeared completely.

" I guess it's my turn."  _What did Bakura mean.  I know that Yugi is my light.  But yin and yang?  Is he finally going to tell Ryou how he feels about him?  He is in for a shock if he does.  Ryou will finally get his wish._

" Take care, Yami.  Remember to trust in your cards, and your powers.  We will find Yugi.

" And you two also take care."  He snapped his fingers.  Swirls of color met his eyes.

********************Yugi's P.O.V.**********************

            Yugi had blocked out Yami as soon as Rezink started.  He could feel Yami searching for him.  Twenty minutes had passed since they had spoken to each other.  He did not want Yami to feel the full pain of what was happening.

            His arms hurt.  Rezink had cut little circular pieces of flesh with his nails.  His back hurt from the arch it had been pulled into by the restraints.  _Shit, my whole body hurts.  My  throat feels parched from lack of anything to drink.  I haven't had anything to drink or eat since.....when?  How long have I been here.  I am going to die of dehydration._

" Yami left your mind, but he can still feel most of your pain." Syrus sneered in his face.

" Eat a mint.  Your breath stinks."

            A fist connected with his face hard, but he struggled to hold his consciousness.  _I need to be able to think about that riddle.  I hope Yami didn't feel that......he did.  Damn!_

" Are you truly that stupid, human, that you would provoke me?"

" Do I really have anything to fear?" He said with more bravado than he felt.  Another fist connected with his body.  His breath rushed out of his lungs.  Stars appeared behind his eyes. _I will not lose consciousness!_

" Syrus, leave him.  You can play with him later.  He will learn his place.  We need to find whatever put us to sleep and destroy it.  With our powers it will take whatever it is a while to recover from its injuries and return from the Graveyard.  Yami must not find any allies.  The tomb raider and his hikari are enough."  

They disappeared in swirls of smoke after Syrus punched Yugi again in the face, but Yugi couldn't feel it.  He was in shock.

_What?  Not find any allies?  Bakura and Ryou?  Don't they know about...they don't know about the others.  These guys are idiots!  Their belief in their powers are making them conceited and stupid.  _

_That will be their downfall.  Some powerful monsters they are, when they can't even sense the rest of my friends.  True, they may not have magical powers, but their hearts and souls are full of their own power._

      / Yami, they can sense Ryou and Bakura, but not the others! /

      // I figured as much.  I can barely sense them myself, but it is only because I can recognize their signatures.  There are not supposed to be humans in the Shadow Realm.  The Devil Monsters don't expect it.  They probably think they are weak Shadow Monsters.  That is why I brought them. //

_Wait...powers.  I am human.  Yami is really a spirit that was trapped in the Millennium puzzle.  A former pharaoh that gave up his past life to seal away the evils of that age.  _

_We both wear the puzzle around our necks.  We work together to create his body.  It took some practice and hard work, but even unconscious, my mind helps him maintain his form.  _

_I can summon monsters, both inside and outside of the Shadow Realm.  But other 'humans' can't.  _

_'I am more like Yami than I think.'  _

_Yami has his sennen eye.  It is the sign of Ra.  He uses it when he is extremely mad at someone.  The last time he used it was against...no!  I will not think about Jacob!  I love Yami.  He is the only person that I want or need!_

_I know I don't have the sign of Ra....do I?  I'm not sure.  I wouldn't know how to anyway.  Yami also uses that power to warp through the Shadow Realm._

_Warping!_

_Can I....can I warp myself?_

      // Aibou?  Why do you suddenly feel so hopeful? //

      / I need to try this on my own, Yami. /

      // What? //

      / Don't move.  Stay where you are./

      / What!? /

            Yugi began to focus on the air in front of him.  He imagined cutting through the layers of the Shadow Realm to see the dueling ground.  Yami had explained the idea to him before, but he had never thought to try to do it himself.

A small dark swirl appeared.

            A sense of happiness rushed through him.  Yami couldn't help but notice the strong feeling rushing through his hikari.

      // Aibou? //

      / Yami! /  He let the small portal close, and began to picture the Dueling grounds in his head.  With a quick prayer to whatever deity was listening....he focused...and snapped his fingers.

______________________________________________________

Author's Note:

            (1) I know this may sound weird, but the first real level is the dueling level.  However, I am not going to call it that.  I have them begin counting on the next level down.  This is the first 'living' level for the Duel Monsters in my story.  

"Level"      Called

     1          Dueling grounds

     2          Level One

     3          Level Two

     4          Level Three

     5          Level Four

     6          Graveyard

            (2) Selo and Luco are males.  Suno is female.


	13. Yugi is Free!

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters!  I only wish I had the talent to draw an anime comic.  ^_^

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

//Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou  to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

On with the story! ^_^

Yin and Yang

Chapter 13

By Tiger_Serenity

*********************Yami's P.O.V********************

_Why did Yugi shut me out so abruptly?_  He was so confused he did not notice the form falling from the sky, or feel a familiar power signature.  

  Suddenly Oscuro was at his side.  _What the...something is falling through the air!_

            Yami watched as Oscuro jumped towards the figure.  _What is he..._  He watched as he grabbed the form.  Kurtan appeared beside Oscuro.  Together they warped in midair.

            They appeared beside him, laying a form down onto the ground.  " His sense of direction and location is off, but he did it.  Master Yugi did it!"  Kurtan was dancing around.

_Yugi?  Yugi!_  He rushed around Oscuro to see a sight that almost made him sick.  His heart hurt.

            Yugi was laying on the ground covered in cuts and bruises.  His arms were bleeding.  " Yugi!"  He fell next to his aibou and began placing pressure on the wounds to stop the bleeding.  _I could feel the wounds, but Yugi was blocking as much of the abuse as he could.  They are going to pay.  Somehow I will find a way to stop them._

" Master, the shock of warping knocked him out.  If he hadn't been so weakened, I think he would have landed on his own safely."

" Since when has he been able to warp?!"

" He has been able to warp for a while, Master.  He just has not had a reason to try until now."

" Why didn't you tell me this!?  He could have been here sooner.  He wouldn't have been hurt!  Why?"  Yami was livid.  He stood up to face his chosen Shadow protectors.

The sennen eye was glowing brightly on his forehead.  Both Oscuro and Kurtan backed away from him.  Yami could truly destroy them if he wished.  

" He had to figure it out on his own, or it would not have worked.  We are very sorry, Master Yami."  They both bowed quickly.

" Yami?"  A raspy voice said from the ground.

" Yes, aibou?"  He knelt back down beside his hikari.  _To whoever is listening, thank you for giving me another chance.  I could have lost him.  He made it to me on his own.  Thank you, father.  I might not understand your methods, but thank you._

" It worked!  Thank, Ra.  It worked!"  Yami nearly lost control of his powers as he heard how weak Yugi's voice sounded.  His back throbbed.  He could feel in his own body how dry his throat was through their link.  The hunger in his stomach also pulled at him.  

_He hasn't eaten in 10 hours.  It is 2:00 in the morning.  I don't need to eat or sleep.  Oh, shit!  None of the others have had any sleep.  They are probably ready to fall over by now._

" Oscuro, we need water and something to eat.  Now!"

            Oscuro warped them to the first level next to a pond.  An apple tree sprang up from the ground with a tap of his staff.  

" Yugi, you need to drink.  Drink slow, or you might choke.  Then eat a little bit of apple.  Small bites.  I still don't understand that Heimlich (1) maneuver you and Kaiba tried to show me."

" Master, I need to mask your powers, and Yugi's.  You are both like beacons to the Devil Monsters.  I can reduce your signatures to that of a normal human.  If I do not, they might be able to capture him again.  Or capture you."

" Then do it."

They all watched as Oscuro pushed up his sleeves to reveal beautiful bands of gold.  He pulled one off of each arm.  Chanting softy he handed them both to Yami.  " Wear these on your arms.  Do not ever remove them."

" I am sorry for snapping at you both.  You had your reasons for not telling me."  He placed one of the bands high on Yugi's arm.  He tried to avoid the still bleeding skin.  He felt Yugi's power signature decrease in his own mind.  He then placed one on his own arm.

" No need to apologize Master.  We were forbidden to interfere by your father.  Yugi had to figure it out on his own.  I have called to someone to come help Yugi."

      / Your father? /

      // I will explain later, aibou.  Just rest. //

_My father forbid them to tell me about Yugi's abilities.  What else do I not know about?_

            Yami felt a presence beside him and turned.  Next to him stood the Mystic Elf, Lily.  She was chanting softly with her hands in front of her.  _She's healing him._  

The cuts and bruises faded.  Yugi fell into a peaceful sleep while chewing a piece of apple.  Yami quickly pulled the bit of apple out of his aibou's mouth so he wouldn't choke on it.  _He looks so peaceful._

" Oscuro, take him back to your house.  I am going to go talk to the others.  We have a change of plan.  As soon as I gather the others, we are going back to Earth.  There, we can figure out how to reseal or destroy the Devil Monsters.  They can not reach us there."

" I have done all I can, Master Yami."  Lily bowed to Yami.

" How have you helped?"

" I am the one that was chanting to put the Devil Monsters to sleep.  I was created after they were sealed.  They never faced my powers in the past.  

I could not directly find them, so I chanted a spell that places high powered monsters to sleep.  It can only be used in the Shadow Realm.  It is supposed to help calm and reenergize them after large battles.  Exodia is not happy with me right now.  He fell asleep while walking through his pyramid."  She giggled.

" That's right.  You were created about four months after I sealed them.  We had been trying to perfect you.  You were our final plan against them."

" But they attacked before I was fully created."

"Seth, Seto Kaiba's past existence, helped me finish creating you.  He was one of the few mages to survive the final assault."

" I have also added my charm to those bands.  Through both of those spells you are completely invisible to the Devil Monsters."

" Oscuro, take him back to the second level now.  Kurtan, find Seto, Jou, Bakura, and Ryou.  I will find Honda, Anzu, Mokuba and Serenity.  Thank you, Lily, for all of your help.  I may require your assistance in the near future."

" I wait for your orders, Master Yami."

" When are you guys going to learn to just call us Yami and Yugi.  Enough with the Master thing."

" We were just being respectful."

" Well, I will put it this way then.  I order you to call us just Yami and Yugi."

" As you wish....Yami."  Kurtan, Lily, and Oscuro said together before breaking out into huge smiles.  

********************Normal P.O.V.********************

            Yami was their best high master.  Since their creation all those years ago they have had three.  Two were killed by their own monsters because they were so cruel and evil.  Lily had not been created yet, so only knew the stories told by others.

            Egyptians believed that the pharaoh was the son of Ra.  Their pharaoh had died young without an heir.  Because of his triumph over the Devil Monsters, the people chose Yami.  Not even they could remember his real name.  All records of him had been destroyed by tomb raiders and natural causes.

Yami was made pharaoh, but not because of birth.  His mother had been a beautiful slave loved by Ra.  The people had chosen a true son of Ra.  Yami would be what the Greeks called a demigod.  

            Yami was chosen by his father and the other gods to guard the Shadow Realm.  The sennen eye and staff of Ra was proof of his reign.  However, it was his beginning kindness that endeared him to them.

However, they had worried about him when he rose to power as pharaoh.  They were afraid that he would become like the others.  

And he had begun to change, but the Shadow monsters kept their faith in him.  At the end, several monsters wanted to turn against him, and destroy him.  Then, the Shadow Realm had fallen into trouble.  

The people were destroying themselves through wars fought by the Shadow Monsters.  Evil had risen.

            To protect them, Yami had been forced to seal them away.  They had felt his sadness as the Realm closed off to the Earth plane.  They felt his emotions of friendship and loss.  It was then that they knew the extent of his feelings.  

            In the process, he had lost his own life.  The whole Realm had gone into morning for their fallen master.  They felt his death even closed off from him.  

However, the Magician of Faith, Charity, had seen a vision of his return.  He would be different, but the same.  He would be released and returned by a mortal with a special destiny.  A being of almost pure light.  Dark and light.  He was the balance to Yami's soul.  What the old ones had called 'yin and yang.'

            Because of his magical blood Yami was able to stay alive in the Millennium Puzzle, a piece broken off from the staff of Ra.  A non-magical mortal would have perished instantly.  

            What shocked them the most was the arrival of Ra.  Every monster had gathered to honor him.  Even Exodia had acted respectably.  

He had told them of what was to come.  He made them promise not to directly interfere while Yugi and Yami were in the Shadow Realm facing Yami Bakura and Pegasus.  If they did, they would be instantly destroyed by the gods.  All of the monsters had been told of this.  

            It had been so hard not to interfere when they all felt Yami's anguish as he thought Yugi was gone during his battle with Pegasus.  Through his connection with Yami, he had also become their master.  They had grown to care for his goodness, innocence, and light.  They would all protect him.  And they all did.  Willingly.

            However, Ra had pulled Oscuro, Kurtan, and herself aside to tell them more of Yami's future.  The Millennium items would be released.  He would again face the Devil Monsters, but with Yugi, his light, at his side.  

Yugi was to develop his own powers without assistance.  Yami could not be told.

            All three of them knew that there was more to the unfinished tale.  They had not been told how the Devil Monsters would be defeated, or if they even would be.  They were in fear for their masters.

____________________________________________________

Author's Note:

            Because there is so much in this little chapter, I think I am going to stop here.  I will move on with Seto and Jou in the next chapter.           

            (1)  I am not sure if I spelled that right.


	14. Seto's Confusion

Hey all!  As I said in my summary, if you have not gone back and reread the other chapters, you may be a little confused at what I am doing.  I have changed the story a little, and reposted it.  I also renamed it.  I hope you enjoy them and the following chapters! ^_^  Tiger_Serenity

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters!

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

//Yami to Yugi //                                                               

\ Ryou  to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

  Personal Thoughts    

*internal conflict*

On with the story! ^_^

Yin and Yang

Chapter 14

By Tiger_Serenity

Deep somewhere in the Shadow Realm a creature lurks.  Watching and waiting.  But, he is not pleased.

_Those stupid fools let the mortal escape.  Hmm…it seems that the pharaoh's signature and that of his hikari has suddenly diminished.  What!?  Now it is completely gone!  How is that possible._

_This changes my plans.  Oh well.  I will have my revenge on the pharaoh, and rule both realms after devouring him!  _

_His powers will be mine.  I will gain the power to again travel freely between the realms.  No one will be able to stop me.  _

            Evil laughed filled the air.

**********************Jou's P.O.V.*********************

Fanta, Baby Dragon, Red Eyes Black Dragon, and several other monsters were flying around.  Several monsters that Jou did not recognize were running around on land.  _They're looking for Yugi._  

Luco was flying them around the level as they looked down hoping to find a sign of Yugi or the Devil Monsters.  Jou was in shock at what he was seeing.  _The dragons want to live in a land like this?  Why not change it?  From what I have seen I know they can control it.  Whoa…we are really high up.  I hope neither of us accidentally falls off._

There was hardly any grass anywhere giving the land a rocky appearance.  Several caves could be seen.  Small lava pools bubbled from the ground.  There was a smell of brimstone lingering.  The sun did not shine through the clouds here, which caused the air to feel cool against their exposed skin.  

 "Luco, does this level always look like this?"  Kaiba was shivering from his post behind Jou.  

_Damn.  He is shivering right against my back.  Does he not realize what he is doing to me?  It feels so damn good to have him right next to me.  I could curl up and relax..I wish I had the guts to tell him how I feel.  But what if he says no or laughs at me?  I don't think I could face that.  But he feels so good…_

_I am so tired right now.  What time is it anyway?_

" Yes, Master Seto.  Dragons and several other types of Shadow Monsters prefer to live in this kind of environment."

" Luco, you don't have to call me master.  Seto will be fine."

_Seto?  Why not Kaiba? I wish I was close enough to call him Seto.  I already do sometimes in my mind…grr..baka!  You are never going to have a chance with Seto Kaiba, so get over the man!_

* But I don't want to get over him. *  A little voice was whimpering in his mind.

Fuck!  Now I am talking to myself! 

" Luco, what is my Red Eye's name?  Yugi was going to tell me, but he forgot."

" His name is Crest.  Every time Master Yugi visits the Shadow Realm with Master Yami he always says 'hi' to him for you."

" Wait.  I thought I was your master, Luco.  Why do you call Yami and Yugi master?"

" It is true that you are my master.  However, Yami is the high master over the entire Shadow Realm.  All monsters call him master.  And because Yugi is his hikari, we have all grown to view him as another protector.  Thus, we call him master as well."

" It still sounds weird hearing them called master."  _Damn his chest is right up against my back again.  And what just hit my hair?_

" Neither of them like it actually, and keep telling us to just call them Yami and Yugi.  Hold on tight.  Crest is telling me that he wishes to meet you.  I am going to land."

" All right!  I get to meet another one of my monsters!"

" Calm down, pup, or you are going to throw yourself over the side.  I don't want to have to explain how you became a Jounouchi puppy pancake to the others."

" I am not a puppy!"  _Why does he call me that?  He can see that I am not a dog.  What have I ever done to him..well except threaten to pound his face in a few times in the past.  I have also challenged him a few times, but nothing big.  Just Duel Monsters._

_Sometimes in my dreams I imagine that he is calling me 'puppy' as he is seducing me.  As he is leading me towards his room.  As he is going to kiss me.  He uses it as an endearment instead of an insult.  But, only in my dreams…_

Luco laughed softly at Jou's antics.  However, he could sense his sadness as well.  Neither Jou nor Seto knew that Selo, Luno and Luco considered Jou to be one of their masters.

Seto loved Jou.  

Because of this, they had formed a bond to Jou, which allows them to feel his emotions.  And in doing so, they discovered that Jou loved Seto in return.  All their monsters felt it.  Maza and Crest were both ready to hit of them upside the heads to make them admit it to each other.  

They would come instantly if Jou ever needed them. They would defend him with their lives just as they would Seto.  When they would finally admit their feelings towards each other was not known.

*********************Kaiba's P.O.V.********************

_Damn.  I hope he thinks I was shivering from the cold.  He felt so good in my arms.  I could get used to that if I was ever given the chance._

_His hair is like silk.  Golden spun silk.  I finally got to touch it al beit secretly.  At least he didn't feel me do it, or I would have had trouble explaining myself.  ' Oh I just wanted to see if it was as soft as it looked…why you ask…Because I love you'  Yeah right.  He would laugh in my face._

_He smells like spice.  A mix of spices actually.  I can't identify what they are.  I was making myself crazy trying to figure it out. _

_I know calling him a puppy makes him mad, but I just can't help it.  What originally started out as an insult had turned into what could be called a pet name.  He reminds me so much of a bouncy happy puppy.  Mokuba used to have a dog that acted like him, actually.  Happy-go-lucky, but can quickly bite if his friends are threatened._

_Look at him dancing around in front of Crest.  He is so excited.  I wish I could see him like this every day.  To wake up at his side._

" Seto?"

" Yes, Luco?  
  


" Are you ever going to tell him that you love him?"

" What the fuck!?  How do you know that I care for him?"

" Monsters form bonds with their masters.  They can sense their emotions.  I can feel the love you have for ma..Jou."

" What were you getting ready to say Luco.  You stopped saying something.  Don't try to lie to me because I heard it."

" It is of no importance at the moment, Master Seto."  Luco did his version of a bow by bobbing his head and neck toward the ground slightly.

            Suddenly they were all surprised as Kurtan warped into the middle of them.

" Master Yugi has been found.  Master Yami has gone to locate the others.  Luco, please take Kaiba and Jou to Oscuro's house please."

" Yugi has been found?  Where?  How is he?  Is he all right?  Did they find the Devil Monsters too?"  Jou was almost jumping up and down in his excitement and worry.

" Calm down, master.  You questions will be answered as soon as we get there.  I will take Master Jou to Oscuro's house, Kurtan.  I have just met my master and I would like to get to know him better."

_Damn.  I wanted to ride with him.  I wanted to feel him in my arms again.  Crest would probably not let me ride him_

_  
_

_Wait.  Why is Crest looking at me like that?  It is the same look that Maza was giving me earlier.  As if he knew what I was thinking.  Or feeling…but that is only if they have a bond.  Why would he bond with me?  I must be delusional from lack of sleep or something._

            Crest looked up and silently communicated with Luco.  Luco agreed with him wholeheartedly.

" Master, I want to stay here and look around a little more.  Why don't you ride with Jou and Crest back to Oscuro's house."

_Why that little…He is setting me up to ride with Jou again.  What torture on my poor body.  I just got it calmed back down from our earlier ride. _" Are you okay with that, Jou?"__

" S..sure. I do..don't mind."

Did I just hear Crest chuckle?  And why is Jou blushing slightly? And he stuttered.  He can't…like me back…can he? 

" Are you ready, Seto?"  Crest was bowing his neck all the way down to the ground so we could climb onto his neck.

" Yea.  Let's go.  Yami probably has a lot of things to tell us.  Since Yugi has been found, we need to find a way to destroy the Devil Monsters."

" We can't let them attack Earth through the Shadow Realm.  Ready, Kaiba?"  He's blushing again.

" Ready." As I'll ever be.

_  
_

Author's Note:

            I know.  This is really short, but I have plans…^_^


	15. Prom Date Set

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters!

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

//Yami to Yugi //                                                               

\ Ryou  to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

  Personal Thoughts    

*internal conflict*

On with the story! ^_^

Yin and Yang

Chapter 13

By: Tiger_Serenity

*********************Mokuba's P.O.V.******************

Selo had landed when they arrived.  He was walking behind them with his wings slightly raised in case of an emergency.  If needed, his wings could almost instantly surround them for protection.

He was huge.  Dueling fields did not do them justice.  They had to shrink their size or they would not have fit on the field for battle.  His scales shone like precious silver.  _Serenity _(1) _only comes up to his knee joint.  She said his eyes look like blue topazes.  She had hugged his neck to thank him for the ride.  Never thought I would get to see a dragon blush.  It was humorous actually._

_She accidentally stumbled into me when she stepped into a hole in the ground.  It felt so nice to hold her, even if it was only for a few seconds.  She was so close that I barely contained my desire to kiss her._

_I want to ask her to the prom, but I think she already has a date.  It's no wonder that she is already taken, too.  She is beautiful…_

_Her hair smelled like fresh oranges.  Could my face get any redder?  She is so tiny.  I could pick her up easily.  She can't be more than 105 lbs.  Her hair has taken on a dark strawberry blonde color. _

_Her skin is so soft.  It was slightly tanned from all the walking she does.  Neither Jou nor Serenity owns a car, even though Seto and I have both offered to buy them one.  They both refused.  Jou had been quite adamant about not accepting any 'charity.'_

_I wonder if Seto is having as much fun as I am?  He cares for Jou so much.  Ever since Battle City.  He tried to hide it from me, but I could see it.  He has secretly done so much for them, now._

_Their mother died two years ago from an inoperable tumor.  Their father died from cirrhosis _(2) _of the liver caused by alcoholism about five months later.  They became parentless in less than a year.  They are the only remaining members of their family.  Just like Seto and myself._

_Jou had thought he would not be able to go to college.  He was going to work in order to support Serenity.  Seto, however, set up a fund for them under a false sponsor name.  He had used his connections and power to make it work.  Jou thought the sponsor was legitimate.  It paid almost all of their school bills._

_Seto and I also helped them find their first apartment.  Yugi and Yami helped cover our tracks.  They told Jou about the apartment for us.  It would have been too obvious if we had shown it to them.  They thought the apartment rented for only $100 a month.  Little did they know that it was really $600.  Seto had threatened the owner to never tell Jou the real cost of the rent.  If he ever did, Seto would take him out of business for good._

_Yugi accidentally let it slip to me that Jou likes Seto when he was telling me about his feelings for Yami.  Yugi made me swear not to tell him.  Now, it seems that everyone knows, except for Jou and Seto._

_I think Seto is worried about being rejected by Jou.  Maybe this adventure will help him loosen up a little.  Whoever admits their feelings first is going to get a big surprise._

*******************Serenity's P.O.V.********************

_It is so beautiful here.  I could wander around here for days.  The flowers are so different.  I have never seen some of them before. I even saw on of my monsters.  It would be even better if Mokuba was talking to me.  He is being too quiet.  I wonder what he is thinking about.  Probably his brother.  They are so close._

_At least my heart rate has finally slowed back down to normal.  I didn't mean to stumble into him.  His arms were so warm.  I know I was blushing.  Our faces were so close together…it would have been so easy just to kiss him._

_Everyone jokes about us being boyfriend and girlfriend.  However, he has never asked me.  I don't really know what we are.  He has come so close to kissing me several times, but always stops.  I have heard rumors that he wants to ask me to the prom.  I have turned down several guys asking me with hope that he will.  Maybe…I should find out._

" How are classes going Mokuba?  Do you still get bored?"  He jumped at the sound of her voice.  He had been lost in his thoughts about her.

She was looking at the scenery around her again.  Beautiful trees and flowers everywhere.  Bright skies with shape-shifting high white clouds.  Nothing looked out of the ordinary.  

_The Devil Monsters can't be on this level.  Their evilness would stick out like a sore thumb here. _

" Same ol'..same old.  You know how it is.  I already know most of the stuff that they are teaching.  So, yea, I get bored."

" You are just as popular with the teachers as your brother was.  Owning your own company has its perks and pitfalls, I guess.  Yugi and Jou have told me about how the teachers sucked up to him.  I am surprised that they are not trying to place you into a higher grade to help 'challenge' you."

" They actually offered to transfer me to a different school, but the closest suitable place was over 200 miles away.  I didn't want to be that far away from Seto.  I am his only family, you know.  Someone has to keep him in line.  So I will suffer through school.  I'll make up for it in college."

" You really care about your brother, Mokuba.  However, when have you ever had to keep him in line?  Seto is as straight as a pin!"

"You'd be surprised."

"  Really, now?  If you say so.  I could never leave Jou, either.  He is the one that really needs someone to keep him under control.  He is constantly getting himself into trouble that someone else has to dig him out of.  Usually Yami.

" Now that I believe without question."

"Do you think our brothers will ever realize how much they care about each other.  It is getting to the point where I just want to yell at them both."

" I feel the same way.  Do we have to post signs or something to make them see?"

_Selo is laughing?  Why?_

" Why are you laughing, Selo?"

" Because of the bonds that I have with my masters I can sense everything that they are feeling.  Right now Master Seto is feeling a little...how should I say this...inconvenienced.  The cause of this discomfort is also feeling uncomfortable."

" What do you mean?" Mokuba saw something in the distance that looked familiar.

" Because of Master Seto's emotions toward Jou, we Blue Eyes have formed a bond with him.  Master Jou is also feeling…inconvenienced."

" You bonded with Jou?!"

" Yes, Master Mokuba."

" You are bonded to me as well?"

" Because of Master Seto, yes."

" Does that mean…"

" Yes, I can feel your emotions."

"Oh, look.  It's Oscuro's house.  He's outside.  I wonder what he is doing.  He looks so sad."  

Selo looked right at her.  " He is worried about his masters."

            They were close enough to see his face.  She was getting ready to greet him.  "Hello, Oscu.."

            Suddenly, they saw Oscuro jerk his head upwards with a look of shock on his face.  With a flash, he was gone.

_What? Why did he leave so quickly._

" Okay.  That was strange.  Selo, do you know why he left so quickly?"

" No, Master Mokuba.  I do not.  However, I have an idea."

" What."

" He either came up with an idea for finding Master Yugi, or he has sensed him.  We will have to wait and find out."

_I hope everything is all right._

            Suddenly she stumbled again.  Mokuba's arms again surrounded her stomach to stop her fall.  _I am getting too tired.  I have no idea what time it is.  _

" Let's wait until he gets back.  You are ready to fall over, Serenity.  It has been a busy day.  Rest."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes."

" Can I ask you a question?"

" Wasn't that a question?"

" Oh, stop being technical."

Selo again laughed at the banter between the two people he was protecting.  He could sense that Master Mokuba cared deeply for the girl named Serenity.

" What would you like to know?"

" Since we are waiting here for Oscuro to return….Do you have a date to the prom?"

*********************Mokuba's P.O.V.******************

_Why would she ask me that?_  " Why do you ask?"

            Serenity shifted around on the rock she was sitting on.  They had walked down to sit next to a beautiful waterfall.  _She looks so pretty with the water falling behind her.  Like some goddess._

" I have heard some rumors, and I would like to know the truth."

_Shit!  What do I say?  The truth I guess...she already has a date so why lie?_  "Actually, no, I don't."

" Oh."

" Oh?"

" I heard that you had a date."

" I don't."

" Would…would you go…with me?"

" What?!"  _This is not happening.  I thought she had a date.  She is asking me?  This is too good to be true._

" You don't want to go with me…" She started to get up, but he stopped her.

" No! Wait!  That came out wrong.  I meant to say….yes."

" Are you sure?"

" Yes.  I have sort of..um..been wanting to ask you for a while…but I never had a chance to."  _I am going to prom with her!  I am going to prom with Serenity!_

            She stumbled again.  _Damn!  She is ready to fall down in exhaustion.  And she isn't even complaining!_

" Serenity, it might be wise to sit down before you hurt yourself.  My scales can become any texture that I wish them to be.  You can lean against me if you wish."

" Thank you, Selo."

_She just took my hand.  She…she wants me to come with her.  Oh, damn.  The look in her eyes.  I can't stop myself.  I'm going to…_

            He leaned in to kiss her.

" Although I am glad to see that you have finally shared your desires about each other, we have more pressing business."

"AAAUGH!"  Serenity jumped, throwing herself against Mokuba, causing him to fall against Selo, who just laughed. "Yami, don't do that!"

" What has happened, Master Yami?"

  Master? They picked themselves up off the ground to look at Yami.  They could not read his face.  It's like looking at stone. 

" Yugi is free.  Oscuro has taken him back to his house where he is resting.  He was greatly injured.  Lily, the Mystic Elf, has healed him, but he is still drained.  I am going to go find Honda and Anzu on the third level.  Selo, please go back and help protect Yugi.  Luco should be there waiting for you.

" Yes, Master Yami."

            Yami warped away.  Mokuba, Serenity, and Selo hurried back to Oscuro's house.  He was waiting at the door for them.  

Selo settled next to the door beside Luco and Oscuro, guarding the High Master's hikari as he had asked.  The other two ran in the door to sit beside their resting friend.__

Author's Note:

(1) I think Serenity is such a beautiful name.  That is why I am using it instead of her Japanese name.

(2) Not sure if that is spelled right.


	16. Seer and Lover

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22.  Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou\\

On with the story!  Enjoy! ^_^

Yin and Yang

Chapter 16

By: Tiger-Serenity

**********************Ominous P.O.V.**********************

_Hmm..the human has the power to warp through the Shadow Realm without the assistance of a monster or Yami.  The fools stopped Yami from warping into the room, but they didn't think to prevent anything from warping out of it._

_This was unseen.  When did he develop this ability?  If he knew he had that power, he could have easily warped out as soon as he gained consciousness.  Something is not right here…_

_The spell of the Mystical Elf was also not expected.  She never used it in the past.  I did not know she had such ability.  She will have to be dealt with quickly.  With her help the human was able to escape._

_He has a strong power signature for a human.  Somehow I sense that he is the second strongest of their little group.  He is not a normal human._

_Yet, he does not display these powers.  I will have to watch out for him.  The other monsters are already calling him master.  This means that he is going to be protected heavily._

_He warped to Yami.  Now, someone has set a spell to reduce their power signatures.  I cannot sense them at all.  Oscuro must have done this.  Only he has that power._

_I can sense the other mortals that Yami brought with him.  The one called Seto appears stronger then the rest.  Bakura is a strong fourth with his hikari right behind him.  The weakest being the one called Serenity._

_They have been reborn.  No matter.  They will not stop me.  I will still draw them all out.  I destroyed them in the past, and I will do so again._

_Yami does not remember me.  Without the staff of Ra, he is near powerless against me.  I will again rise from the Continual Void to destroy the Shadow Realm and the Earth plane!  _

**********************Honda's P.O.V.*******************

   Yami had just left.  Honda and Anzu were left standing next to Maza.  He checked his pocket to look at the Blue Eyes card that Kaiba handed to him before leaving with Jou.  _I hope we don't need to call her any time soon.  Yami said her name was Suno._

" What are we going to do now?"

" I don't know what you are going to do, Honda, but I am going to go look for Yugi.  He needs us.  You can stay here for all I care."  She walked off in the opposite direction.

" Is there something wrong between you two?"  Maza walked after her.  

Yami had told him that she did not have strong monsters in her deck.  If faced with an attack she would be defenseless.  He asked him to watch over them.  Jou also asked him to protect them.  So he would.  With his life if need be.  

" Uh…I said something wrong at Oscuro's house.  Now she is mad at me."

" Have you tried to apologize to her?"

" She hasn't given me a chance."

" You have a chance now.  Talk to her.  Apologize.  Somehow, I feel that she will accept it."

" Do you mind leaving us alone for a few minutes, Maza?"

" Yami and Jou both asked me not to leave your sides.  I will give you privacy, but I will not be far off."

" Thanks, Maza."

" Your welcome, and good luck."  With that said, Maza slowed down and watched as Honda caught up with Anzu.

_Thanks.  I think I'll need all the luck I can get._  " Hey, Anzu, wait.  I need to talk to you.  Please."

" Why should I listen to you?"

" Because I am sorry for what I said.  I didn't think before I spoke earlier."

" No, you didn't."

" You are a good person, Anzu.  You stand behind your friends.  You support all of us when we need it.  You were, and still are, a voice of reason in our group.  You just made me mad.  You know how I get.  I was just…."

" Just what?"

" Jealous, I guess."

" I thought you said you weren't jealous.  You were quite insistent that you weren't jealous actually."

" Well…I was.  You were staring at Oscuro like he was your favorite candy or something."

" Well, he is attractive."

"…grr…"  He couldn't stop himself from growling softly at her comment.  

   Anzu started laughing.  Honda just stared at her.  _Is she nuts?_

" You know…he is no where near as attractive as I think you are.  Do you forgive me for staring at him?"

" Only if you forgive me for being a jackass."

" That would mean that I would have to forgive you for just about everything now doesn't it?"  She giggled at the look on his face.  " I'm just kidding, Honda.  I forgive you."

   She hugged him around his waist.  He held her gently.  He thought she was shivering from the chill in the air, when suddenly he heard a small sob. _She's crying?_  "What's wrong, Anzu?"

" We have been in so many situations over the years…it has been hard to stay strong.  Being here again, in the Shadow Realm, is just stressful, I guess."

" I know.  But you have always offered your support.  Especially to Yugi and Yami when they have needed it.  And Jou, too.  You helped them through the hard times.  Now, Yami and Yugi need your encouragement again."

" All of us worked together to get through the past trials.  We protect each other."

" Exactly."

" We have all become so close.  And now we get to actually meet our monsters.  I don't know if I should be happy or scared of what could happen."  She pulled out of his arms to look up at him.

" I'm excited.  I have always wanted to meet some of the Shadow monsters.  Just listening to Yugi talk about Oscuro made me want to meet him and some of mine."

" I have been curious.  Especially about Oscuro and Kurtan.  They care for their masters so much."

"  However, I will have to honestly say that I don't know if Oscuro would go for you if there was an opportunity.  Not that I would give him one." Honda laughed then stopped as he thought of something.  "I think…actually…he was pretty close to Kurtan earlier.  I think those two might be together.  From the way they acted anyway."

" You think so?"

" Yes."

" That is so cute!"

" Wha?  You aren't turned off by that?"

" Two guys being together?  No.  As long as they are happy together.  One of the reasons I wish Yugi and Yami would just tell each other their feelings. And Kaiba and Jou, too.  They frustrate me sometimes."

" I know what you mean.  We are trapped in the middle of it.  We could tell them, but that would be breaking our promise to both of them.  It is funny that they both made us swear not to tell the other.  And it was on the same damn day!  Yugi's 20th birthday!

" It was kind of weird.  I had a feeling that they were going to get together.  I kind of saw them…"

" What?"

" I don' t know how to explain it."

" I'm confused.  You saw it?"

" Yea.  I just kind of saw it in my head."

" That's strange."

" I know."

" Whatever it is, we can talk to Yami about it later.  By the way, I forgive you.  I promise to try and control my temper better."  He leaned down to give her a customary kiss on the cheek, when she surprised him.

   Instead of her cheek, he met her lips.  He gasped against her mouth, and pulled back.  She blushed back at him.  He kissed her again, letting all of his pent up emotions flow through it.  She snuggled closer into his arms, enjoying the kiss.  They heard Maza laughing softly behind them as he walked up to them.  They pulled apart.  She blushed even more.

_She kissed me.  Our first real kiss.  How I have wanted to do that.  It is even sweeter than I imagined.  My dreams don't even compare to her real taste.  Sweet like sugar…_

" I see that you two have made up."

" Yes, Maza, I think we have."  He pulled her into a hug, and kissed the top of her head.  She sighed into his chest.  _I could really get used to this…_

************************Maza's P.O.V.*********************

_I wish my love was here to kiss me like that… _" You two do make a cute couple, I must say."

" Now that we are back on good standing terms, how about we look for any signs of Yugi?"  Honda didn't let go of Anzu's hand.

" We will find him." Anzu had a far off look in her eye… " Wait…he is…going to come to us.  I just…saw it.  Like I did before.  Strange."

   Maza gave a start.  Honda and Anzu stopped and asked him what was wrong, but he did not hear them.  He was running what Anzu just said through his head.

_How could she see this?  There is no way…unless she has the power of the seers.  A seer has not existed for centuries.  Not since Yami's reign.  She died in a terrible battle.  None of us can remember her.  Somehow our memories about her were erased.  We know that she existed, but not who she was.  A seer's  power only surfaces if they are around their destined love.  Honda?  Do they know?_

" Maza?  Are you all right?  Maza?"  Honda was tapping him on the shoulder.

" You saw that?  Like a quick vision before your eyes?"

" Yes."

_She is a seer!  But how?!  And Honda is her partner!_

As if reading his mind, Anzu asked a question that caused the monster's jaw to drop.  " Do you have a partner, Maza?"  Anzu pulled back to look at the suddenly red faced Maza.

" Uh…"  _How do I answer that? Shit! My face is red.  I'm in for it now._

" You're blushing.  Tell us."__

_Damn!  _"…umm..Gei."  He answer came out muffed.  His face grew even redder.  _Damn!  That didn't come out right.  Maybe they will think it is a name._

" Who?"

" Gei." _They didn't fall for it.  Shit!  This is embarrassing._

" Who?  You aren't making sense.  Who is your partner?"  Honda gave Maza a quizzical look.

" I would like to know this answer myself, actually.  I found out today that Oscuro and Kurtan were lovers, but what about you, Maza?"  A voice from behind surprised them, causing Anzu to grab a hold of Honda.  Maza grabbed the hilt of his sword and whirled around, preparing to attack.  That is until he saw who it was.

   Behind them stood Yami with a smug look on his face.  " Yami, don't do that!  You nearly gave me a heart attack."  Anzu let go of Honda, who was trying to catch his breath.  Anzu had almost asphyxiated him by squeezing his middle.

" Master Yami." Maza bowed respectfully.

" No bowing, Maza.  And don't call me master, either.  Just Yami is enough."

" As you wish."

" Now, tell me.  Who is this secret lover of yours?"  Maza again blushed scarlet.

   Maza sighed.  _I can't ignore a question from the high master.  Damn_.  _Might as well get it over with.  I hope he doesn't hate me.  I mean, it is one of his cards._  " Gaia."

   As if called, Gaia suddenly appeared beside him.  Upon seeing Yami, he bowed respectfully, much to Yami's annoyance.  He then turned towards Maza.  " Is there something wrong, koi?  I was just patrolling the outer rim of this level searching for Master Yugi." 

" I suspected as much."  If possible, Yami's smirk grew even larger.

" Nani!?"

" You two couldn't keep your eyes off of each other last time I met with you.  I knew it was going to happen sooner or later."

_He knew?  He isn't mad._

" Yugi has been found.  Actually, he found me.  He is resting at Oscuro's house.  We are regrouping there."

_Nani!?  The girl was right!  That proves that she is a seer!  I need to tell Yami as soon as I can._

" Is he all right?" Anzu ran up to Yami.

" Lily healed him.  He is fine physically, but mentally he is drained.  I am surprised you two are still walking.  Serenity and Mokuba were dead of their feet.  It is really late.  Come with me.  You can rest at Oscuro's house before we go back to plan.

" Sure, Yami."

   Yami snapped his fingers.

**********************Ominous P.O.V.**********************

_You can't stop me!  You will be destroyed!_

Author's Note:

   Anyone want to write a lemon for me?  I will give you the credit.  Promise!  Just take your pick at the couple you wish to write about.  E-mail me! ^_^  I know that I would not be very good at writing it, so experienced writes, have fun with the scenes and situations that I have in mind!  Curious on what I have planned?  You should be.  ^_^

   When I do have the lemon scenes I am going to leave them out on this website.  I am going to post them on mediaminer.org.  They have an nc-17 section!  Hopefully, it will be under the same user name.

Sorry, Anzu haters, but I made her good in this story.  In this story she never tried to attract Yami.  She was just his friend.  She remains supportive of all her friends and loved ones.  So therefore, she is not a bitch.


	17. Graveyard

Disclaimer:  I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh!  I never have and I never will.

Yin and Yang

Chapter 17

***************************Normal P.O.V.**********************

"You fools!  How did the human escape?  Our magic still holds against the pharaoh, his precious monsters, and the tomb robber.  Yet, I sense a warp trail.  How is this possible?"  Rezink was seething.

    They had just returned from their hunt to discover that Yugi was gone.  "I should have killed him when I had the chance" Veta blew up a chair.

"If no one warped in…then Yugi must have warped out."

" How?  Does he have that power?"

" I wonder what other powers he possesses, Syrus.  He could be of even greater use then we thought.  Use him to fight Yami.  We would win instantly because Yami would never hurt his precious light.  Then we could bend him to our will."

" Fools!  Are your minds still clouded from the Void?"

" Why do you call us fools, Veta?"

" Do you sense the boy or the pharaoh?"

" What?!  Their signatures have disappeared.  I don't even feel them on the Earthian plane."

" Oscuro." Veto sneered.

" Your younger brother?  What does he have to do with this?"

" He has long sided against us.  He is again protecting the pharaoh."

"Your powers are far greater then his.  Break it."

" I just tried, Rezink.  Someone has added their charm to it.  The protection spell is itself protected."

" You realize that if Oscuro has rejoined the fight, then Kurtan has also re-entered the fight, Rezink."

" My brother is of no consequence, Syrus.  It also means your brother, Maza, has probably rejoined as well."

" I sense that the fool has a human master again.  He must have finally got over the fact that he could not protect his previous one."

" We must form a new plan of attack.  One that will lead them back to us."

" Do you have an idea?"

" Yes.  We attack the Earthian plane."

" How? We are trapped here by the pharaoh's damn spell.  I still don't know how you captured the human, Rezink."

" I don't either.  Come closer and I will tell you my new plan."

        None wanted to admit to the other their feeling of uneasiness.  What had helped Rezink leave?  Where had the power come from?

        They did not know that the evil being was listening in on their plan.

*****************Ryou´s P.O.V.******************

" So, where are we exactly, Bakura?"

" We are below the ´living levels´ of the Shadow Realm.  This is the graveyard.  Monsters come here after they are destroyed on Earth.  The reaper takes them back to their respective level."

" Oh."

" Stay close to me, though.  It may be safe for Duel Monsters here, but not humans.  For us it is deadly."

        They walked around looking for signs of Yugi.  Ryou was really starting to be worried about his friend.  He could sense his yami´s uneasiness through their link. _My first real friend, and I can't do anything_.

        Suddenly something flashed out of the corner of his eye.  He stopped as if transfixed.  Bakura walked on thinking that his light was right behind him. _What is that?  It's so pretty_.  He began to move slowly towards it.

******************Bakura´s P.O.V.********************

"Do you sense anything, Ryou?  Ryou?  Ryou!"  \\ Ryou where are you? \\

        No answer.

    \\ Ryou, if this is some kind of prank…. \\ Yet somehow he knew that it wasn't.

        He raced back in the direction he had come from.  He pulled out all of the tracking skills that he knows.  \\ Ryou, where are you? \\ He looked down to see Ryou´s footprints leading off in a different direction.  \\ Answer me!  Aibou! \\  " Ryou!  Where are you?  Aibou!"  He was really starting to panic.  The connection between them was fuzzy.  Like a television station with nothing on it.

Where are you, Ryou?  If anything has happened to you…after all I have done to you.  Yet, you always forgave me.  I still don't understand why.  I almost lost you, but I found a part of myself that I never knew that I had.  I brought you back from the brink of dark insanity.  I won't lose you.  You are the one that keeps me from falling into that same darkness.  My light.  My hikari.  My secret love…

        He turned a corner.  His heart nearly stopped.  " Ryou!  No!  Stop!"

        Ryou was leaning towards a large treasure chest filled to the brim with jewels.  His hand was almost inside of it.  "Pretty…"

"No!"  Bakura lunged forward and rammed into Ryou´s side.  A loud slamming sound was heard.  "Ryou, are you all right?"

        His light's eyes held a glazed look.  He began fighting Bakura.  "No!  It's mine!  I saw it first!"

"Ryou, it has you bewitched!  Snap out of it." Bakura easily overpowered the struggling Ryou.  " It wants to eat you!"  The chest opened to expose discoloured long teeth.  The jewels gleamed.

"Mine!"

        Bakura did the first thing that came to his mind.

        He kissed Ryou.

        Ryou´s body froze.  His eyes began to unglaze.  He heard a soft moan.  His thoughts faded.  _Ryou…_

*****************Ryou´s P.O.V.******************

_Where am I?  What happened?  More importantly, who is on top of me, and kissing me?  Bakura?!_  His head started to pound.  He found himself responding.  He moaned softly.

        Bakura deepened the kiss without thinking.  He asked with his tongue for entrance.  Ryou opened his mouth tentatively, but was instantly surprised as Bakura slid his tongue against his own.  He moaned again.  _How I have longed for this.  To be kissed by Bakura.  Does he know what he does to me?_  He purred low in his throat.

        Their tongues moved in an erotic dance.  Ryou arched his back against Bakura.  He felt a hand slide through his hair.  Bakura growled.  Then blinked.  He flushed when he realized what he was doing and what position he was in.  Little did he know what his light was thinking.  _Kura, if you only knew how much I love you.  I want to tell you.  But, I'm scared.  I wish you would love me back.  I would give my all.  Everything.  Just to have you…_

    \\ You almost got yourself killed. \\ Bakura growled as he reluctantly broke the kiss.  It had affected him more than he wanted to admit to himself.

"How?"  Ryou was trying to catch his breath.  The glint in Bakura´s eyes unnerved him a little.  Because he was still flustered he didn't sensor his thoughts from Bakura.  _I hope he doesn't hit me again_.

        Bakura sighed.  " You still don't believe me.  Never again, hikari.  I will never hit you again.  Do not fear me."

        Ryou blinked in surprise.  He saw something flash in Bakura´s eyes.  _Was that…regret?_  He smiled.  "I believe you, Kura.  What happened?"  He unknowingly used the nickname he had for his yami.  It wasn't until he noticed the look on Bakura´s face that he realized his slip.  " Uh…I mean, Yami."

        Bakura sighed again and stood up.  He helped Ryou stand as well.  "Kura is fine, aibou.  Just don't call me that in front of other people."

"Okay!"  Ryou´s smile grew even bigger.  Then he frowned.  "Krua, what's that?"

"What's what?"

"That."  He pointed toward the chest.

"The thing that had you under its spell so it could eat you."  He threw a rock into it.  It slammed closed.

        Ryou turned almost as white as his hair.  "…Gulp…-Thank you for saving me, Kura."

        They jumped as they heard a loud rumbling sound.  It was a sound Bakura recognized all too clearly.  "Oh, Ra.."

"What, Kura?"

"Run!"  He grabbed Ryou´s hand and started running.  The ground where they had been standing exploded.  The chest squeaked and sand into the ground.

    \ Kura, what's going on?  Is it the Devil Monsters? \

    \\ No.  It's the pharaoh's pet Mammoth Graveyard.  It thinks we're trying to rob the graves of the deceased monsters. \\

    \ What?! \

    \\ Just run for those trees! \

    \ Warp us! \

    \\ I can't concentrate to do it. \\

    \ Shit! \

    \\ I would…find you…cussing funny…if we weren't running…for our lives! \\ He was running out of breath.

        The rocks beside Ryou exploded.  \ Kura! \  _I have to do something.  If only I could warp like Kura.  I would warp us to the other side of this huge crater._

        A warp hold appeared in front of them.  Before they could stop, they ran right through it.  They landed rather roughly on the other side of the crater.

    \\ Okay…that was interesting.  I didn't do that.  Who did? \\

    \ Uh…\

    \\ Ryou? \\

"I think I did."

"What?!"

"I was just thinking how I wish I could warp us here.  And look!  We're here!"

"It's about damn time your powers started surfacing, Ryou."

" Aauugha!!!  Kurtan!  Don´t do that!  You almost gave me a heart attack."

" What do you mean, Kurtan?"

" Ryou has Shadow Powers, just like you do, Bakura."

" How?"

" I can't answer that because I don't know myself.  I could sense he had them though.  I think it may have something to do with the Ring, though."

" Why are you here, Kurtan.  I thought you were out looking for Yugi?  Has something happened?"  Ryou grabbed the Guardian's arm.

" Actually, something has happened.  Yugi also discovered he could warp.  He waits for us at Oscuro´s house."

" Wait…how long were you watching us?"

" I enjoyed the chase scene, but it needed more verbal dialogue."

" Why didn't you stop that lumbering bag of bones?!"

"  I was going to, but the warp opened.  I felt Ryou´s power surge."

" We could have been killed!"

" I was going to intervene!"

" Stop!  We'll figure this out later, Ku…Yami.  I want to see Yugi.  Please…"

"Then warp us there."  Bakura was still glaring at Krutan.

" Fine with me."  Ryou smiled.  Kurtan shook his head.

        The last thing heard was, "I hope your aim is better than Bakura´s!!"

Author's note:

        Yes, Yes.  I know.  I haven't updated in a while.  The thing is that I am in Spain right now studying abroad for the semester.  It is hard to get to a computer with both Word and the Internet.  I hope you enjoy this chapter.  I will try to type the next one up soon for you!


	18. Power Down

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters! I never have and I never will.  I only wish I had the talent to draw an anime comic. ^_^

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Kaiba is 22. Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

_Personal Thoughts_

I know I haven't updated in a long while.  Especially when it comes to this story.  I was working over the summer, and I am back in college.  I don't know how often I am going to be able to post new chapters.  I hope you enjoy what I have here.  ^_^  Tiger_Serenity

Yin and Yang

Chapter 18

********************Normal P.O.V.******************

        Splash!!!

    "Damn it!"

        Thunk!

    "Ow!"

    Crash!

    "Ow!  Goddam it!"

    "Ryou, get off of me."  Bakura's voice sounded weird, but Ryou couldn't see why because he was lying on top of him.

    "Only if Kurtan gets off of me first.  Ow…my back…"

    "Ow…oh Ra…that hurt…"  Kurtan groaned.

    "Get off!"

    "Oops!  Sorry!"  Kurtan stood up quickly, but fell back onto his backside with a clang.  His helmet fell off of his head.  "I see you have inherited Bakura's bad sense of direction."

        Kurtan looked up to see several monsters laughing.  Oscuro and Yami were rolling around on the ground in fits of laughter.  Yami was hiccupping and close to tears.

    "It's not funny, you two, and you know it."  He put a hurt look on his face.

        Oscuro stood up, still laughing, to help him up.  "Are you all right, Tan?  Anything broken?"

    "Nothing you can't fix later."  Kurtan smirked.  Oscuro blushed bright red.  Yami again started laughing from his spot on the ground.

    "Oh…haha…this is just…to good…I wish I...hic…I had a…hic…camera!  Did you …haha…enjoy your bath…hic…Bakura?"

    "Bath?  What bath, Yami?"  Kurtan turned to see Ryou helping a sopping wet Bakura out of a small shallow pool.  "We landed in a pool?"

    "Correction.  I landed in a pool.  You landed on to of Ryou, who landed on top of me.  You could have moved it, Oscuro."

    "I did."

    "What?!"

    "Would you have preferred to land on stone?"

    "Uh…no."

    "Just as I thought."

*******************Ryou's P.O.V.******************

    "Are you all right, Kura?  I really didn't mean to land us here." _At least I didn't get too wet.  Kura sure looks good with that shirt plastered to him, though…_

\\ I do, do I? \\

\ Augh!  You weren't supposed to hear that! \  Ryou blushed pink.

        Bakura lunged towards Ryou, causing him to squeak in surprise.  He pulled him into a bear hug, soaking him in the process as he shook his wet hair.  \\ There.  Now you are even wetter.  You don't look too damn bad yourself. \\

        Ryou blush turned even redder.  \ Kura…\

\\ Don't worry.  I'll help you dry off later. \\ The suggestive looked in his Yami's eyes sent a shiver down his spine.  \\ We will continue this later, Ryou, at home. \\

_I can't wait..._

    "Oscuro, do you…hic…mind helping…hic…me with these…hic…damn…hic…hiccups!"

    "No, I do not mind, Yami."  A faint purple glow appeared briefly around Yami.  "There."

    "Thank you.  Now after that impromptu entertainment, let's get down to business."  His voice turned cold.  "Yugi is free.  He warped himself out of where they were holding him.  He is asleep inside.  Selo, Suno, Luco, Crest, and Maza are guarding outside.  We need to formulate a new plan.  Bakura, you remember what happened in the past.  They may be sealed to the Shadow Realm, but they can still cause damage."

    "How?"  Ryou looked between the two stone-faced yamis.  _This must be serious…for Kura to be acting this serious…_

    "Kaiba's duelling systems."

    "I don't understand, Yami."

    "When a monster is summoned in a duel, they exist in partial reality.  They are like a ghost, but not.  Part of them exists on Earth, part in the Shadow Realm.  In this state, they are still able to attack and defend.  Because part of the monster exists on Earth, the Devil Monsters can use them to attack it.  They would seize control of the part that exists in the Shadow Realm, thus bending it to their will."

    "Which means mass destruction, just like in the past, if we can't stop them somehow."  Bakura's hand moved subconsciously to the small of Ryou's back.  It rubbed in lazy circles.  Ryou knew Yami and the others noticed, but they didn't comment.  "And there is no way of shutting them down."

    "Wait…maybe there is…"  Ryou had been thinking as he leaned back into Bakura's ministrations.

    "How?"

    "Come on.  I have an idea.  I need to ask Kaiba a question."  Ryou ran into the house.  Bakura and the others followed after him, confused.

********************Seto's P.O.V.**************

        They had been waiting for what seemed like ages.  He felt his eyes drooping farther down by the second.  Ryou was the first one to come skidding into the room.  He leaned over, trying to catch his breath.  The others were right behind him.

    "Kaiba, do you have access to every duel system your company has built?"

    "Yes.  There is a chip in each system that sends information about each duel to a satellite.  This is relayed to my master computer.  With this, I can check for any misuse.  Why do you ask?"

    "Good.  We need to shut them all down."

    "All of them?  Why?"

        Yami stepped forward.  "We'll explain why later.  Can you shut them all down, Kaiba?"

    "Yes, but we'll have to go back."

    "I think it would be best if we did.  It is too dangerous for all of you to be here."

    "But what about, Yugi?  Should he be moved?"  Anzu moved closer to Honda, who wrapped his arm even tighter around her middle.

    "He will sleep for a while longer."  Yami picked up Yugi.  Yugi sighed and curled into him, tucking his nose under Yami's chin.  Yami blushed bright scarlet to match his eyes as he gazed down at him.  He gently squeezed his light against his chest.

_Ra damn it!  If those two don't figure out how much they love each other, I am going to scream!  Can't Yami see how much Yugi adores him!?  Everyone else can!_

    "To Kaiba's"

*******************Jou's P.O.V.******************

        They had all landed at Kaiba's.  Yami laid Yugi on the couch, causing Yugi to whimper softly at the loss of Yami's warmth.  He then proceeded to explain why the duel systems needed to be shut down.  They were waiting for Kaiba to come back in the room.  Jou watched Yami playing with the sleeping Yugi's hair.  The look in his eyes made Jou want to cry.

_They care for each other so much.  It is so easy for everyone to see…except them.  They're lucky, though.  At least the one they love loves them back.  Seto…what would you say?  You'd probably just laugh.  And that would be the worst thing… You always taunt me.  You tempt me.  In my dreams, you are mine._

_And I am yours._

        Kaiba's loud shout broke his thoughts.  "What do you mean, some of the duel disk systems didn't have chips?!"  They gathered around the door, listening intently.

        A female computer voice responded with a huff.  "You ran out of them, remember."

    "No, I don't!"

    "Didn't the manufacturer tell you?"

    "No!  I'll fire them all!  Damn it!  Were all of them returned after Battle City?"

    "All but five systems."

    "Who has them?"

    "Two belonged to you and Yugi Motou.  You destroyed them after they malfunctioned from the god cards"

    "I remember.  What about the other three?"

    "They were registered to the duellists, Rex Raptor, Weevil Underwood, and Bandit Keith."

    "Not those three!"  Yami jerked and slammed his hand into the wall, shocking everyone.

    "What are we going to do now?"

    "Find them."  Seto's voice was ice cold.  Jou shivered at the sound of it.  "Can you pinpoint their location?"

    "Unfortunately, without the chips, I can't"

    "Just great.  Cut the transmissions of the other duel systems.  I'll put out a search for the other three."

    "As you wish."  Numbers and letters flashed across several screens.  Kaiba reached over and pulled down a lever labelled 'Mainframe.'  "You do realize that there are going to be several thousand pissed off people.  I cut off quite a few duels."

    "They can do it the old way."

    "The last know whereabouts of Raptor, Underwood, and Keith are from Battle City."

    "And if we can't find them before they use them, we could have trouble.  Serenity, you watch Yugi.  We'll go look for them."  Yami walked towards the door.  "Mokuba, you come with me."  Authority rang in his tone.  No one challenged him.  

_The pharaoh that is was is shining though…I'm with Seto, again._

        "I'm going to make them pay for keeping those.  It's Kaiba property."

******************Anzu's P.O.V.******************

_It's so late, or early depending on how you think about it.  I am so tired.  I haven't slept all night.  The sun is starting to raise right in front of me._

They had left Kaiba's to search for the duel disks.  Honda and Anzu had taken the north-eastern part of town.  Anzu started feeling queasy with each passing moment.  _Why am I getting this feeling?_

    "Anzu, are you all right?  You look pale.  Maybe we should call off the search until later today.  You need to rest."  Honda pulled her to a stop.  His arm went around her waist.  She leaned into him.

    "I'm fine.  If what Yami says is true, then we need to find them as soon as possible.  I just…feel strange."

        Suddenly her face turned to shock as images flew before her eyes.  "Yugi!  Yami!  No!"

    "Anzu?!"

    "We need to get across town!  Now!"  She ran as fast as she could on her tired legs, praying that they would arrive on time.

*******************Yami's P.O.V.******************

    "Where are those idiots?  I have already asked several people if they have seen them.  You'd think someone would have."

    "I haven't heard anything either, Yami."  Mokuba shook his head as he walked up next to him.

    "We need to find Rex and Weevil as soon as possible."

    "What are the chances of them using the disk systems today?"

    "When they find out that the other systems are down…high.  They battle every day in the hope of improving their cheating skills.  They hope to one day defeat Yugi and I.  Not that it would ever happen."  Yami smirked.

        Then he froze.  A look of horror crossed his face.  Mokuba ran right into him.  "Yami?"

    "Those idiots!  They're using the disks.  Weevil just summoned his Great Moth."  He started running.

    "How do you know?"   Mokuba kept pace beside him.

    "I just felt the power surge.  I can do that.  So can Yugi, Ryou, and Bakura.  Your brother can also sense it occasionally if the surge is strong enough.  I know where they are now.  Come on!"  Yami ran right though the warp he created.  Mokuba ran right behind him without pause.  "Weevil, stop!"

        A thick-framed glasses wearing boy froze as he was placing a card onto the disk system strapped to his arm.  "Yugi Motou?  What are you doing here?"

    "Power down the systems!  Now!"

    "Why should we?  Do you want to duel one of us?"  Rex Raptor sneered.

    "Great Moth, return to the Shadow Realm.  Now!"  Yami faced the huge bug floating before him.

    "Shadow Realm?  What are you talking about, Yugi?"

    "I'm not Yugi!  I order you as your High Master to return!"

    "Too late, pharaoh."  A chilling buzz filled the air.

    "No!"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Just a little reminder....

    Rezink = Celtic Guardian look alike

    Veta = Dark Magician look alike

    Syrus = Flame Swordsman look alike

    Oscuro - Dark Magician

    Kurtan - Celtic Guardian

    Fanta - Curse of Dragon

    Maza - Flame Swordsman

    Celo, Suno (female), and Luco – Blue Eyes White Dragons

    Ura – Man Eater Bug

    Lily – Mystic Elf

    Charity – Magician of Faith

    Crest – Red Eyes Black Dragon


	19. Battle against the Moth

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters! I never have and I never will. I only wish I had the talent to draw an anime comic. ^_^

Pairings: Yami/Yugi, Kaiba/Jou, Ryou/Bakura, Honda/Anzu, Mokuba/Serenity

Yugi, Yami, Anzu, Honda, Jou, Ryou, and Bakura are all 20.

Seto is also 20. Mokuba and Serenity are both 17.

/ Yugi to Yami /

// Yami to Yugi //

\ Ryou to Bakura \

\\ Bakura to Ryou \\

__

Personal Thoughts

****

Note: Someone caught something that I thought I had changed earlier, but didn't. Seto is supposed to also be 20 years old, not 22. Thank you for bringing that to my attention. ^_^ Tiger_Serenity

Yin and Yang

Chapter 19

********************Serenity's P.O.V.******************

__

Something's happening. I can feel it. Something is wrong. She didn't like these feelings. She had them too many times when something bad was happening in the past. She knew not to ignore them.

Suddenly, Yugi sat up straight on the couch. "Yami!"

"Yugi?" She laid her hand on his arm.

In the blink of an eye Yugi had teleported them to Yami. The smell was horrible. _Fire!!_

The building she was now standing in was being devoured by flames. But what caught her attention was a huge green moth that was releasing attack after attack. Mokuba was attempting to drag an unconscious Rex Raptor across the floor while avoiding the deadly attacks.

"Mokuba, look out!" Terror ripped through her heart. A piece of burning timber was beginning to fall down on him. He jumped, dragging Raptor with him, out of the way. _Mokuba!!_

"Dark Magician! Summoned Skull!" Yami threw the cards forward as he shielded himself from a blast. "Attack!"

Yugi ran towards Yami. "Yami, look out!"

"Yugi, get back! Oscuro, look out!"

Oscuro barely dodged the attack. It struck his arm. He hissed in pain, his magic staff dropping to the floor with a clatter. "Oscuro!" Yugi tackled him out of the way of another direct blast.

"Yugi, help Mokuba and Serenity get Rex and Weevil out of here! Go!" Oscuro stood up, his arm healing quickly. "Go! Now!" He grabbed his staff and attacked.

__

Augh! That almost hit me! This is serious! I don't want to die! Augh! Someone stop this! Yugi! Mokuba! Please don't let anything happen to Mokuba! Augh! Serenity was having to jump away from attacks. Terror slammed through her heart. Wood and ash was falling all around her. The smoke was making her gag. Slowly her body was growing tired from inhalation. _Someone help!_

Scab, the Summoned Skull, growled and launched his lightening attack. It bounced right off of the possessed moth. He moved to stand in front of Serenity at Yami's yelled command.

__

Yami told him to protect me… No! Scab growled as he blocked an attack with his body.

********************Seto's P.O.V.******************

Seto felt a familiar feeling surge through his body. He gasped and stopped dead in his tracks. "Kaiba?" Jou stopped by his side.

What the hell? _What was that? Where have I felt something like that before? Wait…the god cards. Yami once told me that as High Priest I was able to tell if someone summoned a monster of high power. Every time Yami summoned one of the god cards, I could feel the magic being used to summon them. This is the same feeling! There it is again! Monsters are being summoned! What is going on? Which way?_

Seto quickly oriented himself in the direction he felt the magic. Jou was staring at him curiously, but remained quiet. The stone look on his face told him to keep his mouth shut. He began walking quickly.

"Kaiba?" Jou kept pace beside him.

"Someone is summoning monsters, mutt. It feels like Yami. He must have found Rex and Weevil, but he was too late."

"Yami! We've got to get there! Which way?" Jou turned serious. His jaw set firm. His fists were clenched into fists. His eyes held a dark look. Seto almost stopped in shock. 

__

My puppy is ready to bite… No one messes with his friends. I wonder if he would do that for me, too…

"Towards the mall. That's all I know."

"Fire! Look! Towards the mall there's a fire!" Jou started running.

They ran right into the others as they turned a corner. Bakura and Ryou had also felt the magical surge. Anzu was in near hysterics. She was repeatedly changing "No" under her breath.

The building was erupting flames out it's roof. Explosions could be heard inside. They could see flashes of white electricity through the windows. _Summoned Skull…_

Figures emerged out of the smoke. _Mokuba! _He was dragging an unconscious Rex. Yugi and Serenity were working together to carry Weevil. 

"Where's Yami?" Anzu yelled.

A very worried looking Yugi dropped Weevil's legs unceremoniously to the ground. "He's still inside. He's trying to fight off Weevil's Great Moth!"

"What!?"

"Change of Heart!" Ryou threw the card forward. A beautiful split woman with one angel and one demon wing appeared. "Mira, help the others!"

"I will try, Master Ryou, but my powers might not be strong enough." Mira bowed politely

"Thanks, Ryou." Yugi ran back inside. "Come on, Mira!"

"Yug! Wait!" Jou raced after him.

__

Jou! Damn! "Stay here!" He yelled at Mokuba and the others. He ran after Jou into the building. He unconsciously palmed the returned Blue Eyes White Dragon cards out of his pocket.

Oscuro and Scab were struggling to fight. The moth was using it's special attack. They were losing strength by the second. Yami was too weak to summon more monsters from the blood he was losing from several wounds across his body.

"Celtic Guardian! Gaia, the Fierce Knight!" Kaiba turned to watch Yugi throw the cards forward. They appeared almost instantly. "Attack!"

__

Yugi summoned them! 

"They still don't have enough power! Not even Mira is making a dent into it." Jou was crouched behind a crate that was not on fire.

Seto looked at the cards in his hands. _I could summon you in the past as the High Priest. Why can't I summon you now? Selo, Suno, Luco! We need you! _He tried to move. His eyes widened. He looked down to see his foot stuck in a crevice in the floor. The moth charged up at attack towards him. _I have nothing to block it! _

"Seto!! Look out! No!" _He called me Seto…I love you, Katsuya Jounouchi. _The moth released its attack. Seto squeezed his eyes shut. _Goodbye, Mokuba…Jou._

He heard a roar.

He heard two more.

He opened his eyes to see all three of his dragons in front of him. The attack bounced off of them like rubber.

********************Jou's P.O.V.******************

Jou's mouth was hanging open. _He summoned them just like Yami and Yugi!_ "How'd you do that, Kaiba?" He fiddled with the two cards in his pocket. _Crest…Maza_. He lowered his hand. He didn't feel the cards disappear. He ran forward to help pry Seto's foot out of the crack in the floor.

"I don't know! Combine! Ultimate Dragon!"

The bodies of the three dragons seemed to fuzz. They melded together. Three heads roared as one. "Attack!" Seto pointed at the moth floating in the air.

The blast instantly destroyed the moth. Jou let out of whoop of triumph. Then he heard an ominous creaking noise. They weren't out of trouble yet. The building was starting to tilt. "Everyone, get out!"

They ran for an opening. It closed off in front of them. They were surrounded by deadly flames. "We're trapped." Yugi hollered.

They heard a roar and a shout over the snapping of the flames. Two glowing eyes stared at them across the warehouse. "Crest! Maza!" Jou's mouth again dropped open. _Did I summon them?_

Crest started beating his wings in the direction Maza was pointing. The Ultimate Dragon joined him. The flames started to swirl back. _They're creating an opening!_

"Run for it!" Yami ran towards it, pulling Yugi behind him. Jou and Seto raced after them. All the monsters except Oscuro, Kurtan, Maza, and Mira returned to the Shadow Realm. They followed behind.

They were safe.

Jou started coughing. He had inhaled too much smoke. Seto started pounding him on the back. Yami collapsed onto his knees. His shirt was stained crimson red. He started to wobble forward.

"Yugi, summon Lily! My healing magic does not run this deep!" Oscuro grabbed onto Yami to keep him upright.

"Mystical Elf!" He threw her card. It disappeared.

She gasped when she opened her eyes and took in their appearance. She immediately began chanting.

Jou felt a familiar warmth pass over him. His lungs, nose, and throat tingled. He sneezed. Ash came out of his nose. _Eew! Gross! _He looked up to see the wound on Yami's stomach heal.

********************Normal's P.O.V.******************

When she finished, Mira ran to her side. "Lily, I couldn't stop him! I couldn't take control of him. He was too strong!" One eye was dropping crystalline tears, while the other was crying red blood.

Lily pulled her into a hug. "It's all right, love. At least you tried. Go home. Relax. I will be right behind you."

"Love?" Lily and Mira blushed. "How many monsters are getting together?" Yugi shook his head. "The Shadow Realm is becoming a pretty interesting place." He looked up to see Yami's stone face staring at the burning building. Fire fighters were trying valiantly to put out the flames. "Yami?"

"It would have all been over in five seconds if we had Exodia, or the god cards."

"Yami, we lost parts of Exodia on the way to Duelist Kingdom. We haven't found replacements yet. And, we agreed never to use the god cards again because even you have trouble controlling them."

"Even with their added power, I'm not sure it would be enough, aibou. Those monsters should never have been created. They were created by the second high master, who was supposed to be the Realm's master guardian. He lost control of them in his craze for world domination. Ra stripped him of his powers as punishment. Ra then allowed the Shadow Monsters to kill him. However, the Devil Monsters still terrorized the Earth and Realm. Then, I was brought up against them. I thought I had sealed them for good."

********************Ryou's P.O.V.******************

__

"Rezink said something about sending a weakening spell to Earth in the form of a love spell."

__

No! It can't be…can it? Ryou blanched at Yugi's comment. "No…"

\\ Ryou? \\

\Kura…I don't…I don't feel very well right now. \ _A love spell…_

********************Lily's P.O.V.******************

Lily had been watching Ryou. "No, Ryou. Not yet." She began chanting softly. The memories that she knew were flashing through his mind were pushed to the back of this memory.

Charity, the Magician of Faith had visited her earlier to tell her of about a vision she had. Ryou would recall something distressing today. He must not remember now. It is not the time. For him to remember now may change the fate of both worlds. Lily was to push the memory away using a chant that she gave her.

Bakura jumped forward to catch Ryou as he started to fall. "What did you do to him?" He rounded on the elf ready to strike her. She backed away with raised hands.

"I healed him." She could feel Oscuro's eyes on her. He knew that is not what she did, but he did not question her out loud.

"He doesn't act like you healed him!"

"He was weak from the previous day. There was too much stress on his heart. I just strengthened it. See he is fine now."

Bakura snorted. He pulled Ryou back into his side. Ryou snuggled into him.

With a thought she made herself disappear back to the Shadow Realm. Mira appeared right beside her.

********************Seto's P.O.V.******************

Seto hadn't watched the confrontation. He was staring at the cards in his hands. _Thank you, my friends._ In his mind he heard three soft "You're welcome."

He turned to look at the burning building. It fell over from lack of support. Fire fighters scrambled out of the way. Luckily, no one was injured. _I was able to summon them. _He looked over at Jou, who was staring at the rubble. _He summoned Crest and Maza. How? Why did he call me Seto?_ A hand on his arm startled him.

"Thank you, Kaiba." Yami nodded.

"You're welcome. I don't even know how I did it. I just…did it." Seto shook his head. Jou was walking towards them.

"Yami, how come the Devil Monsters didn't take over Kaiba's dragon? It was more powerful. Or Crest?"

"There wasn't anything for them to possess. They were 100% here on Earth. They can only control the monsters that are in partial reality."

"Oh."

Yami turned back to Kaiba. "Remember, Kaiba, you are the reincarnation of my High Priest. Your powers have just surfaced more. You have a certain amount of Shadow powers. Somehow…I feel you all do. Jou just proved that possibility."

"Man, I can't believe I summoned them. I don't know what I did. It was so cool!" 

__

Damn…he looks good. "Look, the puppy is dancing around like it has a new toy."

"Kaiba, for the last time, I am not a dog, puppy, or any other name for a canine!" Jou's long bangs fell into his eyes. His honey eyes flashed with unidentifiable emotions.

__

Damn it! I almost reached up to move it back. His eyes are so expressive. He is my puppy. He doesn't know that, though. What is…is that…pain I see in his eyes? Why?

Yami had finally had it. After what had happened in the last 24 hours, his temper was way too short. "Just tell him, you idiot!"

Everyone froze and stared at Yami in shock. He visibly gulped. "Uh…Kaiba, it's better to know the answer than wonder, isn't it?" He walked away quickly over to Yugi.

__

What? Why would he… Jou was staring at him weird.

"What did he mean, Se…Kaiba?"

__

He almost called me Seto! Why? A decision clicked in his mind. _It is better to know. Yami's right. Here goes…_ "Jou, since you both live all the way across town, why don't you stay at my place tonight? It's closer."

Serenity started to jump up and down. "Oh, Jou, please!" She gave him her best puppy-eyed look.

"Grr…oh…all right. But Mokuba better stay at least three feet from you at all times."

Serenity laughed. "Are you being protective, big brother?"

"Damn right." Jou huffed.

"So you're staying?"

"I guess so." Jou sighed.

"Yes!" Mokuba twirled a giggling Serenity through the air. Jou growled.

"See, you are a dog. You growl just like one."

"I'm not a dog!"

"Oh, Jou." Serenity sighed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Remember, in this fic I have tweaked Mokuba's age to make him the same as Serenity.**

Oscuro - Dark Magician

Kurtan - Celtic Guardian

Fanta - Curse of Dragon

Scab - Summoned Skull

Maza - Flame Swordsman

Selo, Suno (female), and Luco – Blue Eyes White Dragons

Ura – Man Eater Bug

Lily – Mystic Elf

Mira – Change of Heart

Charity – Magician of Faith

Crest – Red Eyes Black Dragon


	20. Bandit Keith

Disclaimer: I do not own the show Yu-Gi-Oh! or any of its characters! I never have and I never will. I only wish I had the talent to draw an anime comic. ^_^

I finally get a break! I have been so busy, I'm not sure I even know how to relax anymore. My university has been running me ragged this year. I just finished my internship, and I am so ready for Holiday break. Happy Holidays, everyone! 

Yin and Yang

Chapter 20 ********************Yami's P.O.V.****************** __

"I'm not a puppy!"

"Will those two never stop!?"

"At least Kaiba asked them to stay over. It's a start." Yugi watched amused as Jou took a swing that was easily dodged by the taller teen. He giggled. "When they finally realize how much they care for each other there is going to be one big explosion."

"I don't want to be there when that happens." Honda laughed.

"Yami, how did Jou summon Crest and Maza? Does he have Shadow powers, too?" Anzu was staring at Jou and Seto glaring at each other.

"So it would appear, Anzu." 

"Kaiba lived in the past as Seth. Did Jou live in the past as well?"

"I don't know. I don't remember anything like that, aibou."

Suddenly his head started to pound. It felt like it was splitting in two. A picture formed in front of his eyes. I was of Jou dressed in Egyptian guard armor. He was hugging Kaiba who was dressed in priest robes. The Millenium rod was held in their combined hands.

He blinked. He heard a person yelling in pain. It took him a second to realize it was himself. He cut off the sound with a snap. Everyone had rushed to his side. They were repeatedly calling his name. He unbent his body to stand straight.

/Yami?/

//Yes, aibou?//

/What happened? What's wrong?/ Yugi had latched onto him when he first started yelling. His eyes were filled with worry.

Yami looked at Jou. His mouth turned into a full smile. "Jou, you existed…in Egypt."

"What?!"

__

" I just had a weird flashback. I think…you were on e of my personal guards."

"Me…guard you…in the past." Jou stuttered.

"The puppy can't even guard his own tail, much less that of a pharaoh."

"Kaiba. Enough for now! We still have a duel disk to find." Yami sighed. _If you two only knew._ He sent the earlier image to Yugi, who promptly burst out laughing.

/It looks like history is repeating itself, Yami./

//It would appear so.// _But, why am I just remembering this? What memories are still blocked from me? Father, what are you keeping from me?_

He froze. _If Jou and Kaiba were alive then…Yugi…What he alive in the past, too? What can't I remember? What happened?_

/Yami are you all right?/

//Yes. I am jus thinking about where Keith could be.// _I hate lying to Yugi!_

"Yuck! I smell like burst toast." Anzu whined.

"We all do. We still have to find Bandit Keith."

Until then the still present Duel Monsters had been silent. Maza had enjoyed the bantering of his masters earlier. However, he now was ready to say something that would shock everyone, including Oscuro and Kurtan. "Anzu, I want you to concentrate on Bandit Keith. Really focus. Picture him in your mind. Open your mind, and 'see."

********************Anzu's P.O.V.******************

"Uh…okay." _Strange. Why does he want me to concentrate on Keith? And what did he mean by see? Oh well. I could never forget his ugly mug. _She formed his image in her head. She shuddered, yet brought it into focus.

Suddenly the picture changed. She saw Keith sitting in a chair. Out the window he was looking through, she could see the ocean. She could smell it like she was standing right there next to him. _It's like I'm really there!_

nbsp; She looked down to see a discarded electric bill lying on a small coffee table. "1004 East Ditch Drive. How appropriate for him."

"What, Anzu?"

"His address. 1004 East Ditch Drive"

"Just as I suspected! I was right!" Maza danced around much like his master would in his happiness.

"Huh?"

Oscuro and Kurtan were in shock. Oscuro was the first to recuperate. "Did she just 'see?'"

"Yep!" Maza was twirling Jou much to Seto's dislike.

Anzu was in shock. "How did I do that?"

"You have the powers of a seer, Anzu. It was you. You have also been reincarnated." Oscuro was smiling. Kurtan pulled him against his side.

"Oscuro, what is all this?" Yami demanded.

"Our memories have also been blocked. The time from the Devil monsters to the Sealing has been erased. We know it had to be something terrible to cause the gods to do such."

"Before our memories stop, we know there was a seer in the land, but after our memories restart, she does not. Therefore, somewhere in that time, she dies." Kurtan continured.

"Eep." Anzu snuggled closed into Honda. _ I lived in Yami's past?_ _Why don't I remember anything like sometimes Kaiba can?_

"This is getting creepy. Everyone is coming up with some Shadow power." Jou pulled his jacket tighter around his body.

********************Yami's P.O.V.******************

"I will go get the duel disk. All of you go on home to rest. It has been a long night for all of you. The Devil Monsters can do no harm right now. They can blow up the Shadow Realm as such as they want, but it will return to normal. They cannot destroy a monster, either. Only a monster can destroy itself."

/Then how did Oscuro come back, Yami? After he sacrificed himself for us during Battle City?/

//Lily brought him back.//

/Oh./

"Are you guys sure you will be all right?" Honda clapped his hand on Yami's shoulder

"Yes. Go home. Sleep." Yami lightly pushed Anzu forward. Honda caught her as she fell forward, and then stifled his own yawn.

"Be careful, you guys." Jou was standing by Serenity, who was resting her head on Mokuba's shoulder.

__

"Hey, Yami…" Seto called as they parted ways

"What, Kaiba?"

"Remember your own advice." Yami blinked, confused. He remembered what he had said to Kaiba but did not know what he meant.

"Huh" Yugi looked between them.

"Later, Yugi." _ Why would he say that? _"Go home and get some rest. Please."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Now go."

"All right, Yami. Call if you need me."

//Goodnight, my aibou. I will see you in a few minutes.//

/Okay./

********************Normal P.O.V.******************

About five seconds later, Bandit Keith received the biggest shock of his life. Out of a warp hole that appeared in the middle of his living room stepped Yugi Motou. Or so he though…

"Yugi…what? How?"

"I want the duel disk system you never returned to Seto Kaiba."

"What for?"

"So you can't use it. If you do, something bad could happen."

"Like what? Who gave you the right to take it? Are you Kaiba's dog? Did he say fetch? I thought that was the blond fool's job."

"Jounouchi is not a fool! You are trying my patience, Keith. I just want the system."

"No."

Yami sighed. "Don't make me take it from you."

Keith burst out laughing. "You? Yugi Motou? I would like to see you try."

Yami growled. His patience was wearing out quickly. "I am not Yugi."

"Uh…yeah you are."

"No. I am Yami. I am Yugi's other half. I will not explain any more to you. Just give me the disk. Trust me. I can take it by force."

"You look just like Yugi Motou."

"Ugh!" //Aibou, would you come here please? He is being difficult.//

/Okay./

Keith almost fell over in shock as a pajama clad Yugi stepped out of anther hole that appeared. "I'm dreaming!"

"Now, as you can see, I am Yami, and this is Yugi."

"But, I watched the duels. He looked like you, but the name was Yugi Motou!"

"That's because I took over his body."

"Huh?"

//…sigh…Do you mind, aibou?//

/Go ahead. Boy is he in for a surprise./

The puzzle around Yugi's neck began to glow and twist. Yami disappeared. Keith stared as Yugi's features began to change. Violet turned crimson. Black hair streaked blond. The eyes turned slightly slanted. "Now do you believe me, Keith?" Yami's colder, deeper voice came out of the smirking mouth.

"I must still have a hangover! Remind me not to drink at that bar again." Keith shook his head violently.

"Keith! You are not drunk, asleep, or hallucinating. Now give us that dueling disk."

"No."

"Don't make me…"

/Yami, no. You can't/

//Damn. Why not?//

/You just can't. You only send someone to the Shadow Realm if they have done something really bad./

"Don't make me what? What was it…Yami?"

"To be frank…kill you."

Keith paled. Then he grew angry. "You can't kill me. you are too weak!"

//Aibou, he is really tempting me.// Yami's fists were clenched at his sides. His nails dug so hard, he could feel blood starting to seep from the wounds.

/Let me take over. Go do something in your soul room. I t could use a good dusting./

//Har har, aibou.//

********************Yugi's P.O.V.******************

Yugi's features warped back to normal. When he next spoke, his softer voice was heard. "Keith, please. Just give us the disk system. Then, we will leave you alone."

"You're Yugi again, right? Your eyes are violet."

"Yes, Keith."

"Good. Then duel me." A weird glint entered his eyes that made Yugi shift uneasily.

"Huh?" Yugi felt Yami echo his shock.

"You heard me. Duel me. But, without the help of that other guy. Just you and me."

"Uh…"

"Where is he?"

"He can come right back if he wishes."

__

"Then get him out from where ever he is hiding. If he even says one peep, the game is forfeit."

/Yami, come back out. Something is creeping me out here./

********************Yami's P.O.V.******************

__

As always, he felt a slight tug in his chest as he left the puzzle. His mind instantly picked up his end of creating his physical body."Happy now, Keith?"

"Yikes! Where did you come from? Is there a trap door, I don't know about?"

"Okay. Listen, Keith. I'm dead. I'm a spirit. A yami. I can go into Yugi's body. I can also have a physical body. I appear when and where I want to appear."

"Whatever." Again the glint entered his eyes. Yami felt unease enter his blood. He palmed Oscuro's card into his hand. "I just need to get my deck. It's in the closet."

__

"In the closet?" Yugi blinked in confusion as Keith opened the door.

//I don't like this, aibou.//

A click.

"Dark Magician!" Before Oscuro could react Keith had a gun pointed at Yami. He stared at the materialized magician.

"How the hell?" Oscuro moved to attack. "Drop it, magician. I don't know how you got here, or if you are even real, but I won't let you stop me. It should have been me againt Pegasus. Not Yugi…or Yami…whoever it was! With them gone, I can gain my ticket back to glory. I lost everything. Everything! They will pay…with their lives!" A clear look of madness had overcome Keith's face.

"You won't get away with this, Keith." Oscuro had let his staff drop forward to the floor, but now he was using his other weapon. His voice. "You know you won't. Put down the weapon and then give us the disk."

He started to put it down. It was almost to the table.

A seagull crooned.

He leapt back.

He fired.

*******************Yugi's P.O.V.******************

Everything seemed to move in slow motion. Oscuro dove into Yami. He was a split second too late.

"Yami!"

"Master!"

/Yami!/ Yami didn't response.

"Oh well. One more to go. Don't move, magician. Wait…they brought you here." Keith sneered. It grew into an evil grin. "I just ground a new talent act. I won't only be the number one duelist again, I'll be rich. I'll own the world. All through little Yugi Motou."

/Yami! Yami! Say something! Please! You can't be dead! You're already dead so you can't die again! You can't leave me! Yami!/ Keith grabbed Yugi and shoved him down to the floor.

//It…It hurts.// Yami's pained reply finally floated over Yugi's mind.

/Go back into the puzzle. The wound will heal there, right?/

//Yes, the pain will remain.// Yugi knew Yami was blocking him from feeling the pain. It was still there as a dull ache. Blood continued seeping from underneath Yami's sprawled body.

/Go!/ Keith had the gun pointed at Oscuro. Without his staff, he was defenseless.

//But you need me.//

/Please./ A haze was forming in front of his eyes as he watched Keith taunt Oscuro. He started to shake slightly.

Yami's body disappeared. As soon as his feet hit the floor of his soul room, he fell unconscious.

"Where did he go?" Keith snarled. He looked back towards Oscuro. "I wonder, magician. If I shot you, would you die?"

Oscuro growled. In this form he could 'die.' He would return to the Shadow Realm as a Shadow sprite. His card would be blank. It could take up to a year to regain his physical form. He would be useless during that time.

"You have done enough. Don't threaten him. You shot Yami. You hurt him. Now you want to hurt Oscuro! I won't let you." Yugi's voice held a strange lit to it.

Keith turned to Yugi with a sneer on his face, but it was dropped into one of shock. He froze. "What…what the hell is that?!"

Oscuro also looked up from where he was kneeling on the floor. He gasped.

Yugi was trembling. Tears were in his violet eyes, and they held a strange dark haze. But, that's not what they were looking at.

They were looking at his forehead.

Keith went to point the gun at Yugi, but was too late.

**"Mind crush!"**


End file.
